


Practical Magic

by Pandamomochan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Bruce and Clark hate magic, Compromising situations, Dubious Consent, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, extreme measures are needed sometimes to beat their stupidity, magical mischief, sbb2017, superbat big bang, temp genderbending, there is a sort of noncon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: From love spells, to body swaps, to gender switcheroos, Bruce and Clark have no luck with magic. Then again, maybe some magical mischief is just the trick these heroes need to finally admit their feelings.





	1. Superman in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun participating in the Superbat Big Bang 2017. I have too many words to express my thanks! So to sum it up:
> 
> Thank you so much to my artist and friend [ Katsuyacrimson/K_Crim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11347032). You can check out her amazing art here!
> 
> http://katsuyacrimson.tumblr.com
> 
> Also another big special thanks to my beta and cheerleader (lord knows i needed it) [ ComposerofDiscord](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord). I can't wait to see your story next ;)
> 
> Gah, I have more thanks to give at the end because I can go on forever, and I did, lol:

 

“Bruce, I love you!”

The words echoed the room like a strangulating broadcast. At least, that was how he perceived it in his mind. Considering the hall’s acoustic size and sound proof structure, it wasn’t likely.

After that, there was just silence, unnerving and _loud_ silence.

Then, as with most awkward bouts, the quiet was filled with a glut of more unnerving noises. Those which originated predominantly from a visibly perturbed and teeth grinding Batman.

Superman waited expectantly for his response. His usually clear and blue azures were frantic and more dazed than Bruce ever remembered seeing them. Then again, Clark’s petitioning expression wasn’t what had the billionaire sweating under his cowl. Rather, it was the abundance of incredulous eyes, the absence of the faintest breath, and the gaping jaws of every man, woman, and green person in the room.

With that being said, Superman’s declaration wasn’t the first thing to grate him. Bruce was actually more upset his real name was called out in the middle of a League meeting. Still, considering the day he just had, Bruce was already quite familiar with Clark’s antics.

Bruce inhaled deeply and reached far for his extensive knowledge on breath control and emotional discipline. Luckily everyone present already knew his identity.

“Superman,” he clenched. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the medbay?”

That’s right. Bruce knew how to diffuse this situation. Misdirection was the key.

Clark’s brow stitched between something that resembled confusion and desperation. “Bruce, didn’t you hear me? I just told you I love you.”

Bruce let out another weary exaltation. “No, Superman, for the hundredth time, you don’t. This is just the magic talking.”

Once again, Clark’s face twisted.

“No Bruce, that’s not true. I’ve al—”

“THERE YOU ARE!” a woman heaving from the doorway shouted.

Bruce felt his muscles relax as everyone’s attention left him and turned to their visitor.

Clark slightly cowered under her disapproving gaze. “Superman, why did you run off like that?”

“Sorry. Zatanna, I just,” Clark clutched the front of his uniform. “My chest felt like it would burst if I didn’t come and see Bruce right away.”

He glanced over at the frowning vigilante. “I thought if I talked to him I’d feel better, but somehow I just feel…” his voice sank. “…worse…”

Her features turned sympathetic. “Superman…” She brought a hand to his shoulder and started to ease him towards the door. “I’m sure once we figure out what happened, you’ll start to feel better, but for now I need you to come with me.”

“But—” Clark whimpered while looking back at Bruce helplessly but allowing her to lead him away.

Zatanna continued to assure him, and Clark just hung his head and left.

Bruce watched their departure for longer than necessary before willing the nerve to turn back towards the room. Several gauche eyes darted away from Batman’s admonishing glare, and the vigilante couldn’t help but growl lowly.

Only half the room knew what was going, and he really didn’t care to explain himself to the rest. Instead, he just continued on with the meeting, though he knew the other uninformed half was more preoccupied with Superman’s confession than Batman’s briefing.  
  
All things considered, it was still less stressful than Superman bursting into Wayne tower earlier that day.

Bruce could still vividly remember the moment. The Metropolis hero rushing the board of director’s meeting, scarlet cape tossing against the gust blown in with his hasty entrance.

Bruce tried to read Clark’s intentions and originally believed there to be some kind of emergency. In the end, he was confused by the large bouquet of crimson roses taking up the entirety of Clark’s arms and covering his face.

Bruce barely had time to gasp when Superman knelt down in front of him, took the billionaire’s hand, and herald in his most boisterous voice.

“Bruce Wayne, I LOVE YOU! Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in this galaxy and marrying me?”

“Wha-wa-” Bruce stumbled while a black gold and silver diamond studded engagement ring that was twice any reporter’s annual salary was placed in his hand.

Bruce then made the mistake of looking past the brandished Kryptonian and to the wide eyes of the most powerful decision makers in his company.

Bruce couldn’t even imagine the genuine look of horror on his own face, but by miracle alone, he managed to turn it into a lopsided, somewhat uncomfortable, Brucie grin and replied.

“Su-superman?” Bruce laughed nervously while looking towards the room with feigned suspicion. “There’s no way it’s really you. Is this some kind of a prank? Who hired this impersonator?”

Bruce’s arm was tugged downwards, and he was forced to meet Clark’s entreating eyes.

“No, Bruce! I really mean it! There’s no way I would ever joke about my feelings for you! Always, always, I’ve loved you!”

“I…” and Bruce saw it, the desperation and sincerity of a man who’d hopelessly fallen in love.

Bruce felt his own heart tremble at the confession, and for a moment, his mind was completely blank and focused on Clark’s brilliant blues and the rush of adrenaline doubling his pulse.

Was Clark serious? Did he really love him? After so many years was he finally hearing these words?

Bruce swallowed on what was certainly his heart in his throat and eventually spoke.

“Cl—” he caught himself. “Superman, we have to go!”

Clark didn’t even try to resist when Bruce clasped both his hand and the ring firmly and towed him out of the room. As soon as they made it down the first empty hall, Bruce clenched under his breath. “Take us somewhere we can be alone.”

Clark was all too eager to comply and in an instant they were atop a deserted roof of some building Bruce couldn’t quite identify until he recovered from the vertigo of flying so fast.

“Bruce!” Clark exclaimed while trying to pounce on the man. Obviously, he’d mistaken Bruce’s demand for privacy for _other_ confidential intentions.

Bruce immediately threw a hand between them.

“What the HELL is going on?!”

Clark blinked his confusion before answering.

A faint blush took his cheeks and he coyly answered. “Well, if you really must know, I was going to give you a kiss and then maybe...”

“WHAT!?” Bruce blurted. “So this wasn’t some kind of poorly planned diversion to get me out of that meeting?”

“N-no, Bruce. I already told you—”

Before Clark could finish explaining Bruce was turning his back to the man and pressing down on something inside his collar.

“Tower this is Batman, I need a status update on Superman’s latest mission.”

“Bruce?” Clark started. “What are you—”

“I’m trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you Clark because obviously you aren’t thinking straight.”

Superman’s wide eyes went stern and his face turned to complete solidarity. “No, Bruce for the first time in my life, I am.”

Another jerk twisted inside Bruce’s chest, but before he could digest it further, he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

“Batman!? Superman is with you? Thank goodness, we’ve been looking for him everywhere!”

****************************************************

Bruce hesitated. He wasn’t too far from the hall that led to the medbay.

Admittedly, he was concerned about Clark’s condition, but more than anything it was an inconvenience.

Dealing with a meddlesome Superman was one thing, but a lovesick Clark constantly hounding him with heartfelt admissions was a little more than a hindrance, and all Bruce heard until they finally reached the tower.

If Bruce had to be honest, it was heart wrenching to hear. Especially after Clark regaled him with the tale of the relinquishment of his entire life’s savings in order to put a down payment on Bruce’s ring.

He then went on to confess his love further and promised to make Bruce the happiest man alive.

Clark seemed so sincere in his feelings, and Bruce almost wanted to believe they were real, but he knew it was too much to hope for.

Luckily, Bruce learned the truth after making it to the tower.

Apparently, Superman, Zatanna, and a few others had gone on a rescue mission together. A cult dedicated to resurrecting Morgan le Fey kidnapped Jason Blood and was trying to sacrifice Etrigan due to the nature of their bond.

After thwarting the group, the cult’s leader tried to escape, but Superman was swift enough to capture her before she could fly away. That was until she hit him with a strange spell that caused Superman to release the woman and fly off to some unprecedented location.

Unfortunately for Bruce, they weren’t able to locate the Kryptonian. That is until he showed up at Wayne tower.

While debating on whether to check in on Clark’s status, Bruce locked eyes with Zatanna and knew he had no choice.

The young magician was sitting outside the ward with an apprehensive look on her face. 

“I take it you’ll be able to help Superman.” 

She wasn’t exactly sure if what he said was meant to be a statement or a question. With Batman, it was always hard to tell. 

Zatanna pursed her lips in thoughtful deliberation. “I think so…it’s really hard to say. It’s not like it’s very easy to dispel someone else’s magic. Especially if you don’t even know what kind of magic was cast in the first place.” 

“It’s a love spell. I thought that was obvious,” Bruce frankly replied.

“Yeah,” Zatanna hummed pensively. “About that…”

She wrinkled her nose and looked at Bruce. “You weren’t even anywhere nearby when he was hit, so why did he immediately target you?”

Bruce just grunted at her question. Honestly, he thought the same thing but decided it was best not to dwell on the answer.

“Also, no matter how much I try to dispel the love magic, it doesn’t have any effect.”

“So, you’re saying it’s not a love spell?”

“I don’t know what I’m saying.” Zatanna sighed. “Hopefully after we capture the one who cast the magic we can determine what it is. Until then, I put Superman under a sleep spell.”

Bruce quirked his brow and looked towards the glass window of the medical room where Clark was sleeping.

Sensing Bruce’s worry, Zatanna elaborated further. “I’m just afraid he’ll keep running off doing who knows what like earlier. Also, he seemed to be in so much pain.”

Bruce turned back towards Zatanna. “What?”

She stared at Superman grievously.

“Well, he kept saying he felt like his heart was going to split from his chest. I thought he just meant it as an expression, but he looked physically in pain.”

Bruce muttered something Zatanna couldn’t quite hear before turning his back to her and replying. “Then this is best until you break the spell.” he glanced over his shoulder. “Which you will do.”

Once again, Zatanna wasn’t sure if it was a request, a command, or something Batman needed to tell himself. Regardless of how he meant it, she knew she’d help Superman no matter what.

After that, the vigilante nodded his goodbyes and disappeared down the hall.

************************************************               

It’d been another long night of crime fighting, not to mention Bruce’s mind wasn’t quite at its best. Needless to say, when his head finally hit the pillow, the vigilante was out in an instant.

More often than not, his mind was too stuck on a case for him to sleep easily, but tonight Bruce didn’t want any of the tireless day to occupy his thoughts further.

Clark’s kind hopeful eyes, his sweet pleading voice, the overwhelming warmth of his body as he drew closer to the vigilante—

Bruce’s eyes suddenly flickered open, and what he thought was a dream suddenly became reality.

“Clark,” Bruce growled as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “What are you doing in my bed?”

He turned to face the intruder and felt his face immediately heat up.

“And for that matter, why the _hell_ are you naked?!”

Clark just grinned at Bruce wolfishly. “No, the question here should be, why aren’t you?”

“Clark—”

Bruce nearly chocked on his words when Clark abruptly crushed their mouths together.

“Mmph!”

Bruce gasped before his lips were under siege against a hungry, ravenous Kryptonian.

After a bit of teeth gnashing and tongue clashing, Bruce finally gave into their kiss.

He could hardly believe how aggressive Clark was being. Those soft lips always so gentle and tender both in speech and in smile were nothing at all like he imagined. Now they were a flurry of pure passion and wanton desire.

Bruce’s head started to spin, and he could barely breathe while struggling to keep up.

Feeling like he was about to pass out, Bruce tried to turn his face away, but Clark had his chin locked firmly in between his fingers.

Bruce whined out his protests but really wanted nothing more than to melt further into Clarks searing heat.

Slowly, the fist jutted into Clark’s ribs unraveled and transformed into feverish fingers clawing into impenetrable Kryptonian skin.

Satisfied that he finally brought the great bat into submission, Clark pulled away, and Bruce was instantly drinking in neglected air he so desperately needed.

“Bruce,” Clark purred while lapping at Bruce’s throat. “Has anyone ever told you how incredibly sexy your body is?”

“Clark,” Bruce panted back. “If you don’t let go of me…”

He felt his body shudder when Clark ran a hand down the length of his back.

“You’re just the perfect model of human ingenuity,” Clark drawled while nibbling an ear. “How many years of training did it take for you to get like this? All that hard work, the blood, the sweat…what I wouldn’t give to be present when you were putting in all that _effort_.”

Bruce felt his shirt tug up and even though he couldn’t see it, he heard Clark’s smirk.

“Then again, I can think of even better ways to get this tight, chiseled body of yours all hot and _wet_.”

Fingers stopped at Bruce’s navel and started to draw circles.

Bruce squirmed a little and quickly brought his legs together in an attempt to alleviate a growing need.

“Clark, this isn’t you. You aren’t in your right mind,” he attempted to reason despite having his mind filled with nothing sensible at all.

Clark let out a bemused sound. “Oh no, Bruce, this is my mind being right for the first time in years.”

His hand slid down to fondle Bruce’s ass. “Do you understand the things you do to me?”

He started to knead at the skin and Bruce felt another wave of electricity shoot up him.

“The way the low tenor of your voice makes me tremble, so powerful and commanding that even the man of steel, shivers with fear.”

Deft fingers smoothed up Bruce’s inner thigh.

“How many times have I wondered just how _deep_ it can go?”

“Clark!” Bruce yelped when his legs were spread forcibly apart.

In an act of desperation, Bruce grabbed Clark’s arm and tried to pull it away. Instantly both his wrists were pinned to the mattress by one Kryptonian hand.

Clark chuckled with amusement at the failed attempt and continued to jeer.

“What kind of shameful things would it command me to do?”

He made a move to capture Bruce’s lips.

The vigilante turned his face away in defiance. Clark’s smile didn’t falter and only curled further while he leaned in and whispered in Bruce’s ear.

“How about it Bruce? What would you command me to do?”

“Let go of me!” Bruce snarled while kneeing Clark.

“Boring,” Clark sighed.

Bruce felt Clark’s grip on his wrist finally release. His muscles tightened and readied for retaliation, but he wasn’t fast enough to act.

“If it won’t command me, then let’s hear it at its most desperate volume!”

“CLARK!” Bruce shouted. The weightless feeling of his body flipping in the air completely startled him.

He also wasn’t prepared to be brought face to face with a smirking alien while having their bodies pressed flush together.

Bruce then felt his alarm rise when a very large and prominent arousal jutted into his thigh.

“I can only remember you calling out my name in such panic a few times, but it was always while I was lingering on my last breath.”

Clark’s smile slightly twisted.

“I have to admit, it was frightening thinking each time I would die, but hearing you call out to me like that always made me so…” Clark’s voice wavered along with his expression. “Happy.”

Bruce let out a shout as Clark yanked off his bottoms revealing Bruce’s own slick need.

“I want to hear that lovely agony again, but this time I want to enjoy it.”

“Clark, stop it!”

“Not even close,” Clark ticked.

“CLARK!” Bruce cried out while a hand wrapped around his dripping cock and started to slowly milk him crazy.

“Better.” Clark grinned with a few more torturous pumps.

 _“Ahh,_ ” Bruce moaned and then he felt Clark’s arousal twitch with excitement against his stomach.

“Oh, well, that’s a bit new,” Clark reveled. “Maybe I’ve been selling that gorgeous voice of yours short.”

Bruce bit down on his knuckle and Clark immediately swatted it away.

“No Bruce, don’t hold back. Let me hear it again!”

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and silently whined. Clark was grinding into his side in time with his strokes.

Bruce could just imagine that rough friction being put to use in even better places, and that thought alone almost made him cry.

“Cla…rk,” he trembled.

“Hm?” Clark hummed from the nipple he was attending.

“B-because you are under the… _hah_ -influence, I’m going to forgive y-you, but now… _mmm_.” his train of thought momentarily scattered with a spasm. “I’m past the point of c-caring if I h- _hurt_ you…”

“Is that so?” Clark snickered smugly.

Bruce willed open a foggy blue orb and grimaced. “Activate protocol Red Sun charm.”

“What?” Clark croaked. Then the sound of cold metal clinked in the air.

At some point during the fondling, Bruce managed enough resolve to reach for something under his pillow and slipped it onto Clark’s wrist.

“What is—” Clark started but was suddenly jolted with a startling pulse.

It didn’t hurt but it definitely alarmed him. What was that wave of energy he just felt?

Clark looked at the bracelet and then back at the sneering billionaire before he suddenly felt his body double over.

“Bruce?”

In an instant, the Kryptonian was on his back being straddled by Bruce. He tried to fight back, but his body was overwhelmed by a dizzy, draining sensation, and Bruce had him carefully pinned in place. 

“Clark,” Bruce growled while cracking his knuckles. “Maybe after I’m done kicking your ass, I’ll explain to you what’s going on, but for now the only voice you’re about to hear is your own begging for forgiveness.”

Clark immediately paled while Bruce’s smile widened, and he gulped.

“Bruce…”

**************************************************************

“So, what you’re saying is the Clark over there is a magical side effect?” Bruce questioned while pointing at the man in the batcave containment cell.

After wrangling in the powerless Kryptonian and teaching him a _thorough_ lesson about molesting bats, Bruce promptly called Zatanna over to pick him up. To his surprise and confusion, she insisted Superman was peacefully sleeping in the medbay at the tower.

Bruce wanted to believe the man who assaulted him wasn’t Clark, but something about his presence and the familiar way he spoke, told him that he was.

So, if that was the case, what was actually going on? Did Zatanna make some kind of mistake?

When Zatanna arrived at the Batcave, Bruce knew he was seeing more than double, and the Clark with her seemed just as shocked as everyone else.

After a bit of magical deduction, Zatanna finally came up with her most viable answer.

“Yeah, I think he is,” she nodded while looking towards the cell. “Perhaps the magic placed on Superman had a strange side effect in reaction to Superman’s telekinetic abilities or alien biology. Then, after I put him under a physical sleep, his mental consciousness somehow manifested a form it could pursue you with even despite having the main body unconscious.”

“My consciousness?” Clark echoed while narrowing his eyes on his double. No doubt he was using x-ray vision to further examine the other man.

“That’s really what you believe?” Bruce asked with scrutiny.

“That’s my best guess,” Zatanna shrugged before turning back to Clark.

“Superman, when that spell was placed on you, what exactly did the caster say?”

Clark’s brow furrowed. “It’s hard for me to repeat since I’m not that familiar with magical dialects, but I thought it was something along the lines of… _Erum on denah duna denoob_?”

“Hmm, I don’t recognize that language either…” Zatanna answered with a quizzical gaze.

“I’m sure I butchered the pronunciation,” Clark chuckled sheepishly. 

“Hmm, well if that’s the case, maybe…” Zatanna brought a hand to her chin and trailed off in thought. While she continued to deliberate, the imprisoned Clark started to wave Superman over.

“Yo,” he smiled as though he were greeting his best friend.

Clark just frowned at the man not missing the fact that he wore Bruce’s clothes for some reason and had a rather fresh bruise above his eye. He then began to inspect the prison structure and realized it was a perfectly normal cell.

“Bruce, what exactly did you do to him? Why aren’t his powers working?”

Bruce seemed hesitant to reply but answered.

“That cuff around his wrist is a new invention I’ve been working on. It’s emitting a frequency of red sun radiation directly into his body.”

“What?”

“I was looking for a way to incapacitate Kyptonians without the painful jarring effects Kryptonite always seems to have.”

Clark stared at Bruce in disbelief, though it was more due to Bruce’s indifference than his actual words.

“I don’t...” his gape warped to an uncomfortable grimace, and he sighed. “I don’t even want to ask why. At this point, sometimes it’s just better when I don’t know.”

Bruce just shirked his shoulders and then walked over to the Batcomputer leaving Clark alone with his doppelganger. 

“Hi, handsome.” the other Clark grinned before he looked Superman up and down proudly. “Man, I sure look good.”

Clark scrunched his nose at the man’s blatant arrogance.

“Haha, what’s with that face?” the doppelganger laughed.  “You know you agree. Too bad you’re always trying to hide it behind those horrendous glasses and bulky clothes.”

He wagged his brow at Superman suggestively.

“We’d definitely catch more ladies if you’d ditch them. Then again, you and I both know that’s not what you _really_ want.”

“We?” Superman parroted.

The other Clark let out a frustrated huff. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I am.”

Superman crossed his arms and scowled. “Actually, I don’t.”

“Heh,” the doppelganger chuckled before he looked over at Bruce with clear longing.

“You know, I probably did go too far. Chasing after Bruce like that will never win him over, but…” his voice softened. “I just got so frustrated waiting for you to make a move.”

He looked up at Superman and for the first time his smug demeanor and flippant bravado disappeared and turned sincere.

“Why are you always holding back?”

Superman was a bit taken by the sudden change and direct line of questioning. “I don’t…I…” he looked at the ground and went silent.

The double laughed again but there was a bit of sadness in his voice. “You can’t lie to me, _Ka_ l. You may not want to face the reality, but I’m just not some magical side effect with a will of my own.”

He smiled at Superman grimly.

“Everything I did, it’s because of you. Everything you keep buried deep inside, for whatever reason, I can’t hold back. Good thing your feelings for Bruce are stronger than the other _darker_ tendencies you keep so well hidden.”

Superman shifted his eyes a little at the inflection but couldn’t say much to contest.

The doppelganger let out another pining sound and looked back at the vigilante. “He’s definitely the one who keeps you tied down.”

The other Clark leaned back in his cell.

“It’s okay, I know Zatanna knows her stuff. I’m sure by the time she’s done figuring out this mess, I won’t exist like this for much longer, but just because no one can see me doesn’t mean I’ll actually disappear. Though I wonder…” he finally stood up and looked Superman square in the eyes. “How much longer do we have to fight this? Isn’t it a little bit…” he gripped his chest. “Painful…”

After a long moment of the two Kryptonians staring each other down, Superman finally opened his mouth to speak.

“AHA!” Zatanna triumphed which instantly stole the hero’s attention.

“Oh well, I guess that’s my cue.” the double snickered. He then grinned impishly at his predecessor.

“You know, it’s a bit of a shame. I bet the three of us could’ve had a lot of fun together.” he gave a little wink. “You know it’s not too late if you just let me out of here. I’ll even let you drive.”

“Ugh,” Clark groaned not even wanting to imagine the other’s provocation.

“I think I figured out the spell she placed, and I know just the way to fix everything!”

“That’s great!” Clark exclaimed with nearly as much excitement as Zatanna. Bruce’s demeanor didn’t change but he did manage a nod.

“Alright then, here goes nothing,” Zatanna exhaled before lifting her hands up in a familiar pose and shouting. “ _Tniartser fo sniahc dna sdnuob eht nruter_!”

“CLARK?” Bruce shouted when the man disappeared.

His eyes widened, and he frantically searched the cave.

“Bruce, it’s fine,” a garbled voice assured from not too far away. That’s when Bruce looked towards the cell and saw a dizzy looking Superman.

“Oh man.” he laughed faintly while holding his head. “I haven’t felt like this in a while…”

“Clark?” Bruce asked as he carefully examined the man who still wore his clothes but now had a familiar blue uniform peaking underneath them.

“This bracelet of yours really does work,” Clark mumbled while lifting up his cuffed wrist. “I feel like I did back before I first started developing my powers…”

Bruce looked back at the magician. “Zatanna?”

“Yes, Bruce.” she smiled. “That’s Clark back to normal. That other Clark was just a part of his consciousness split into physical form. Once I broke the spell, the two halves came back together.”

“I see…” Bruce mumbled with a strange expression. “Fine.” he sighed while finally unlocking Clark’s cell.

“Thanks.” Clark smiled weakly.

Sure, the radiation merely turned him into a normal human, but the drastic loss of his powers always left him reeling as he tried to adjust to his new form.

Bruce finally removed Clark’s cuff and muttered more to himself.

“Well, as frustrating as this whole ordeal was, at least I know these work, considering…”

“You weren’t sure how to test it?” Clark finished.

Bruce just frowned while Clark rubbed his bruised wrist. It was kind of strange seeing the foreign mark.

The vigilante inspected the bracelet and grumbled. “Inventions like this work best when I have the element of surprise. It’s a bit of a shame it had to be wasted due to magical foul play, but at the same time, this helps me confirm many things and opens doors for future projects.”

“Bruce, when you get to talking like that, it really makes me feel worried.” Clark sighed uneasily.

“Good,” Bruce smirked.

“Sorry it took me so long to figure this one out,” Zatanna apologized.

“No, you did your best,” Clark assured with a gratified smile. “Thank you so much for saving the day.”

“Of course!” Zatanna smiled back. “Anything to get everything back to normal.”

“Yeah…” Clark mumbled as he stole a glance in Bruce’s direction. “Back to normal…”

Simultaneously Bruce looked at him but the moment their eyes met, both men were quickly turning away.

Clark’s heart started to beat at an impossibly rapid speed.

For some reason, he still retained all his doppelganger’s memories, and now Clark wasn’t sure how to look at Bruce the same. Hopefully Bruce never found out, and Clark had no intention of telling him.

The things that Clark said, the truths that he bared, Bruce would never accept any of it.

Keeping his feelings buried was the only way their relationship could continue working, and Clark would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

Clark tugged a little at the shirt he was wearing. The pain and rejection he felt while confessing to Bruce still hadn’t gone away and the word’s the other Clark spoke were still running through his head.

_‘Isn’t it a little bit…painful…’_

To be continued… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Clark mispronounced the spell. He said it was _"Erum on denah duna denoob”_ but really it was _“Erom on deniahc dna dnuob.”_ As with most of Zatnna’s spells, it was backwards speech and translates to _“Bound and chained no more.”_
> 
> Zatanna figured this out and reversed the spell with _“Tniartser fo sniahc dna sdnuob eht nruter!” = “Return the bounds and chains of restraint.”_
> 
> The person who placed the spell thought a Superman with no mental and morale restraints would turn into some kind of tyrannical overlord with a god complex (because that’s never happened before lol) and while he wreaked havoc on the world, the League would be preoccupied. In the end, it just removed all his reservations about telling Bruce his true feelings, also he was a lot more confident and cocky, haha. 
> 
> *****************Well Deserved Credits********************
> 
> First of all, I just want to give thanks again to my wonderful artist and friend Katsuyacrimson. This amazing and talented artist is my first friend I ever made in this fandom, and the one who invited me to join the bang! Getting to work with Katsuchan has been a true joy and treat, and I couldn’t have been luckier to be paired together with you (it was fate). Thank you so much for all your hard work and friendship.
> 
> I also would like to give a huge shout out and thanks to my beta and friend ComposerofDiscord. Somehow you looked at all the ugliness in this story and made it a million times better (and still claim to like it, haha). You have no idea how much all your help has meant to me. I thought many times about quitting this bang, but you always encouraged me and did off sprints when I couldn’t make any of the official ones. This story truly would’ve never happened if not for you <3
> 
> I also want to express my thanks to the moderators. They worked their butts off coordinating this event doing so much behind the scene work and organizing this event with meticulous (exhausting) dedication. All of you are a true blessing to the fandom!
> 
> Finally, thank you to all my friends in the SBB chatgroup. It truly was more than just a chatroom, it was a literal support group. I’m so happy I joined this bang and made so many wonderful new friends. I've learned so much and made priceless memories. 
> 
> Thank you to all who've posted and good luck to those posting soon. I wish you the best, and I hope everyone who is supporting this bang by reading and viewing the art also enjoys the show because you’re the special participants of the bang too <3 Thanks for all your support! This fandom is the best!


	2. Batman 1/2

It was something about her look. Even though he couldn’t quite place it, somehow it felt eerily _familiar_.

Maybe it was the distinct crease along her jaw or the tight lines pleating pursed lips and knitting together to form a prominent yet reminiscent scowl.

Then again, what really stood out were her brilliant irises. Their electric hue cascaded faintly against steady unwavering pupils, as though at any moment they’d be swallowed up by those azure pools of blue.

Clark was already accustomed to eyes as mesmerizing as these, but he never thought he’d find another person who’d enthrall him as much as _that_ hero.

After staring for longer than comfort allowed, Clark recovered from his captivation. Luckily, he’d been staring from a blind spot outside the room where the blue-eyed stranger couldn’t see him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as carefully hidden as he thought.

“I call dibs,” a cheeky voice chimed behind Superman.

“Wha-what!?” Clark sputtered nervously while mentally cursing his face for heating up to a visible degree.

“I don’t–I’m not sure why you’d tell me something like that,” Clark stammered in a sad attempt to convince his accuser.

The Lantern’s lips curled as he purled. “Oh come on Big Blue, don’t try to play coy with me. You and I both know a guy with super vision only has one reason to stare at a woman _that_ hard.”

Clark unconsciously darted his eyes to the side and that was all the response the other hero needed before he started laughing.

“Just look at those wild blue eyes, deep pouty lips, raven locks, and milky white skin. You’d have to be blind not to _want_ to look!”

Hal carelessly slung an arm over Clark’s shoulder and pulled him in close despite knowing Clark could hear him from across the tower.

“And also that matching bod is no joke.” 

Hal started to gesture lewdly with his hands. “I mean those giant full breasts and that perfect round ass.”

Clark’s nose turned along with his eyes before he pushed away from the covetous hero and scolded him.

“Please, Hal, that’s really no way to talk about a potential new teammate.”

“You’re right.” the brunette smiled and with that final statement, he left.

The lantern swaggered his way into the area where the unsuspecting woman sat with the Kryptonian following not too far behind.

She warily studied their movements, still unmoving from her position at her seat, the same piercing blue gaze stanch and still even despite Hal stepping into her personal space and hovering over her.

With his hips poised in an unnatural and somewhat suggestive pose, the emerald clad hero outstretched his arm and gave the woman his most charming smile.

“Hello, beautiful, do you mind if I shake your hand? Then I can tell all my friends I was touched by an angel.”

Clark felt like hurling when he heard Hal’s forward and tasteless introduction.

The woman’s frown deepened.

“Green Latern, how many times have I told you the tower isn’t the place for unnecessary socializing? Save the flirting for the flight line, Jordan, then you can waste the government’s dime.”

Clark’s eyes widened and Hal’s face paled.

“Ba…batman?” Clark finally managed to sputter out.

The dark haired woman gestured a brow that perfectly relayed her answer.

“I’m out,” Hal declared while throwing his hands into the air. Then, before anyone had time to respond, the lantern was stumbling out of the room and muttering “I don’t even want to know what’s going on right now.” and then adding something about having lost the woman of his dreams to the Bat.

No longer able to contain his disbelief, Clark’s bafflement nearly exploded out of him. “Bruce, what the heck happened to you?”

Carefully the vigilante laced her fingers together and folded them into her lap.

Her expression was rigid, but in the most confusing way, completely recognizable to the Kryptonian. It was the same frustrating visage Bruce displayed during the most impossible situations where being calm was probably the last response anyone should exhibit.

So familiar was the look, it wasn’t until he heard the tenor of a female voice that Clark realized the expression was being directed at him by some strange woman he’d never seen.

“It happened during a recent mission. The island we were visiting had a sign warning us that no men could enter.”

The sides of Bruce’s lips flattened further.

“I told Diana we should probably leave and come back with an all-female team, but when we heard a call for help, she took off on her own. Against my better judgement I followed along assuming the island was similar to Themyscira…”

Bruce’s mouth finally twisted into the frown she’d be holding back.

“That’s when I realized it wasn’t a sign _forbidding_ men from intruding. It was a sign _warning_ men of its danger.”

Once again, despite the unfamiliar face, Clark perfectly deciphered Bruce’s thoughts from expression alone. The steely hue of self-admonishment was something he recognized because God forbid Batman ever make a mistake.

“In any case,” Bruce grounded. “The moment I set foot on the island, _this_ happened to me.”

Clark’s eyes couldn’t help but follow everywhere Bruce was gesturing. However, once he realized where Bruce was pointing, Clark immediately averted his gaze and felt his face heat up.

Bruce didn’t seem to notice and continued on with her explanation.

“Later we found out about the curse of Attis.  I hoped leaving the island would break the spell, but apparently the wrath of the Phrygian spirits isn’t something to take lightly.”

A puff of air sounded from Bruce and Clark wasn’t sure if it was the result of frustration or the longer than normal strands in her face.

“Not even Zatanna was able to help. She said this was a case of godly magic. That’s why Diana has gone back to Themyscira in hopes that she and Hippolyta can consult Athena on a way to break the spell.”

Clark didn’t reply right away. Instead he just stared at the ground past Bruce before eventually opening his mouth.

“I see…and so…” his brow steadily began to crease. “Then why are you just…”

“Why am I here at the tower?” Bruce finished when Clark didn’t complete his thought.

“Yeah…”

Now Bruce’s frown was being directed at the Kryptonian and turning to a shape of irritation. “Just because I’ve been changed into this form, doesn’t mean I’m going to sit around idle waiting on a fix. There’s still work that needs to be done for both the League and Gotham.”

Clark let out an uneasy laugh but soon covered it up with a guilty chuckle.

“Hah, I should have guessed. Justice doesn’t take a break, even despite sex changing curses.”

Bruce shrugged. “I will admit, getting used to this body has had its…” her nose wrinkled. “… _complications_ , some mechanics being more dramatic than others.”

Bruce saw Clark’s curious eyes and answered back.

“Such as getting used to the uneven upper body weight distribution.” Bruce started to pull at the front part of her shirt, shuffling the sports bra underneath in order to gain a more comfortable position.

“It’s really throwing off my balance a bit considering these things are larger than I would have wished them to be.”

“I _erhurm_ bet,” Clark coughed with a strangled edge.

Bruce seemed too busy with her adjustments to notice or rather acknowledge the hero’s garbled response.

“I definitely have a new found respect for our female team members. These _hindrances_ definitely require extra exertion and strain that I’ve never had to deal with before.”

The sound of Bruce’s bra band popping sounded the room before he looked back up towards Clark. “I can see now why they have to train a little harder.”

Bruce’s brow furled. For some reason, the typically attentive Superman, who always made proper eye contact when being spoken to, was making every attempt to look at the perfectly empty wall behind Bruce.

“In any case.” Bruce grimaced. “The real reason why I’m waiting here is because Dinah is going to lend me one of her body suits since the top of Batgirl’s uniform is a bit too” Bruce chose her words carefully for fear that Oracle was listening. “ _Tight_.”

Bruce gave her shirt one last tug and growled. “These things really are a nuisance.”

“Ahh, yeah…” Clark mumbled back before quickly sputtering out. “Umm, well, I guess there’s not much I can do to help you, but if you do end up needing anything, let me know.”

Bruce didn’t even have time to acknowledge him before Clark was waving a hand at the puzzled vigilante and speeding away. There was no way the Kryptonian could spend another minute in the same room as Bruce. Not while imagining his best friend donning a Canary bodysuit and matching fishnet stockings.

***************************************************************

Clark had seen many alarming things in his life. Some that even verged on dimensional shattering catastrophes. Still, despite his well-seasoned hero career and Man of Steel resolve, nothing could have prepared him for what he walked into when he entered the men’s locker room that evening.

His first thought was he made some kind of mistake. That maybe by chance he’d stumbled his way into the wrong room. A quick squint of activated x-ray vision outside told him otherwise.

No, he’d definitely walked into the right room. Now whether he did at the wrong time was something that was left to be debated.

Then again, how else should a man take seeing the titillating curve of a fair skinned back painted with scars of sacrificial valor?

His eyes couldn’t help but draw a line down the length of that slender spine until reaching the curvature of a slim waist and shapely hips.

“Bu-Bruce?” Clark stammered numbly.

The woman who currently had her back to the rattled alien stopped ruffling the towel through her hair and answered. “Clark.”

She turned around and Clark immediately threw his hands up so they were covering his view of Bruce’s bare-naked chest.

“What are you, umm…err…” Clark’s mind was a blank void now, and he could no longer remember what he was trying to say. It was simpler for him to just completely clear his mind rather than blot out the image of his best friend in the body of a very voluptuous, practically naked woman, sitting on a bench in her underwear.

“I had a bit of a mishap with the Javelin’s fuel line. Long story short, I think I’ll be reimbursing Dinah for a body suit…” Bruce answered before draping the towel about her shoulders so the damp ends of cloth barely covered the front of her chest.  “It’s okay, the new batsuit I ordered should be in tomorrow before my patrol starts.”

Now that her nipples were at least covered, Clark felt the nerve to will his eyes back open, however his gaze was firmly fixated above Bruce’s shoulder line and looking somewhat past her.

“So you decided to take a shower _here_?” Clark restlessly asked.

“Yes, the fuel can be considered toxic, especially with long time exposure so I needed to clean it off right away.”

Bruce shrugged at the end of her statement causing Clark to involuntarily catch the loose shake and jiggle underneath her towel through his peripherals.

Clark swallowed almost hard enough to gag, and squeezed his eyes back shut. “No, that’s not what I meant, I just…” he struggled with his thoughts. “What if someone saw…” suddenly the right words sprung to mind. “What if _Ha_ l walked in instead of me?”

Clark reopened his lids only to be met with a disapproving frown. It was the same curt scowl he got whenever Superman tried to offer Batman any kind of assistance.

“Clark, you and I both know I can handle Hal just fine, and despite all his perverse posturing he’s actually more chivalrous than he lets on.” the edges of Bruce’s mouth tugged into a wry smile. “Plus, after our last encounter, I think he’s completely traumatized at the idea of seeing me as a woman.”

“Umm, yeah, I guess…” Clark mumbled pensively. “But still, this is the _men’s_ locker room…”

Now Bruce just looked bored.

“Clark, I can’t take a shower in the women’s facility. Even though I look like _this_ ,” she motioned towards the lower part of her body and Clark made an extreme effort not to look.  “It still doesn’t change who I really am, and I just don’t think many of the female League members would be comfortable.”

“So you think this is less inappropriate?” Clark exclaimed incredulously.

“Clark, am I making you uncomfortable?”

Clark didn’t make any attempt to answer and instead looked guiltily past Bruce’s glare. He wasn’t sure what kind of face the vigilante was making, but from her tone he knew it probably wasn’t something he wanted to see right at the moment.

“You’ve seen me changing plenty of times before and never had a problem,” Bruce added flatly.

Clark’s reply exploded out before his mind had time to process it. “Yeah, but before you and I had similar…” he started to regret his words. “Err…” he mumbled realizing it was too late to take them back.

Bruce let out a contemplative sound.

“Hmm, I suppose I see your point.”

She rose to her feet and Clark felt his body reflectively edge away. He then immediately locked up, leaving him standing in a stiff, uncomfortable position.

“Regardless of you knowing it’s me, you still can’t help but see the body of a woman.”

Clark nodded his head not sure if Bruce was even asking a question.

“And I guess it’s only natural for you to feel some kind of physiological reaction, regardless of whether you find me attractive.”

“Ye-yeah,” Clark stumbled. Once again, he wasn’t sure if Bruce was being rhetorical or not. If not for the critical way she was eyeing the Kryptonian, Clark never would’ve replied.

“Oh, so then you do?” Bruce immediately questioned.

“Do what? Clark parroted back. Honestly he wasn’t really processing any of Bruce’s words. He was too busy holding in his breath and being distracted by the fact that in doing so, he’d managed to take in a lungful of the fresh fragrant sandalwood spice permeating off of her.

Bruce’s gaze was still firm, but her mouth was quirked into a dubious shape. “Find me attractive.”

“I….” Clark still didn’t know what was being asked.

“So then you don’t?”

“No!” Clark instantly retaliated before his voice dropped to nothing. “That’s not what I…”

“Then which is it?”

Clark looked at Bruce helplessly and went mute.

Bruce could no longer hold back the low rumble in her throat and her body steadily began to shake.

“Relax Clark,” Bruce assured between several droll snickers. “I’m just teasing you.”

The knots in Clark’s stomach slowly began to unwind along with Bruce’s demeanor.

“Even I recognize the level of my _appeal_ in this form.”

Bruce hummed proudly before smirking up at Clark. “Though I do find it interesting how uncomfortable you are now that you _suddenly_ find me attractive.”  
  
“I don’t _suddenly_ find you attractive,” Clark answered back firmly.

Bruce looked at the alien with genuine intrigue. “Oh?”

Clark frowned his disapproval and answered. “It’s just, I’ve been raised with a bit more decency.”

“So, then you prefer that I be more modest?” Bruce quickly countered.

Now the vigilante was practically smirking and Clark knew it wasn’t a good sign.

Slowly, Bruce idled closer to the Man of Steel who was now about as stiff as his title.

“Do I seem more vulnerable to you in this body?” Bruce trilled as she gestured her fingers deftly up and down the length of her body.

Clark’s gaze stayed locked with hers, but Bruce could almost swear Clark’s eyes darted up and down at a super speed.

Bruce rose up on her toes – their height difference substantially more dramatic.

She laced her fingers invasively inside the cape material gathering at Clark’s shoulders and forced him to bend down to her level.

When it came to feats of strength, Bruce shouldn’t have stood a chance. Then again, Clark seemed much too stuck in his stupor and was more than obedient.

“Do you wish to protect my virtue, _Superman_?” Bruce lulled into the gaping Kryptonian’s ear.

Clark couldn’t hold back his shiver when he felt the heat of Bruce’s voice touch his ear and reverberate through his body.

His eyes felt incredibly dry, and he wanted nothing more than to blink and relieve them, but at the moment he was completely trapped under a misty blue gaze of allure and enchantment. Then, before his mind had time to process it, his world began to spin.

Clark barely caught the breath punching out of him before Bruce pounced on top of him.

In one swift and fluid motion, the vigilante flipped the unsuspecting hero onto his back and jutted her knee very painfully in the place between his lungs and ribs.

“I assure you Clark,” Bruce grounded as she twisted his cape like a noose. “I can handle myself just fine in this form as much as I ever could before. So I don’t need you worrying yourself over me.”

Clark let out a pained gasp when Bruce dug her knee further into his chest. “Now if you can’t seem to find a way to control your masculine tendencies now that you _suddenly_ find me attractive, I suggest you just see your way out.” she eased up her stance a bit and there was a faint bit of disappointment in her tone. “Though I must admit, I did always think more highly of you and your ability to control yourself.”

“Bruce…” Clark sighed before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

When he reopened them, there was a soft gentle glow about them and his lips had turned to a sweet smile. “I already told you. I don’t _suddenly_ find you attractive because that would suggest I didn’t think you were before.”

“What?” Bruce recoiled, but before she could back away, Clark reached out a hand towards her cheek and lightly caressed it.

“I guess it’s just a little difficult for me to wrap my head around seeing you like this because you’re just so unrecognizable to me right now. It’s as though I’m looking at a woman I don’t even know, and I guess in that sense, I do feel uneasy being around a stranger exposing herself so freely around me.”

The space between them started to close, and Bruce wasn’t sure if it was because she’d leaned in closer or Clark was moving up. Maybe it was a little of both. Whichever the case, Bruce was mentally begging her heart to stop pounding so Clark’s soft whispers could be heard.

“But as far as your attractiveness making me uncomfortable…” Clark’s smile deepened. “Well, I learned how to deal with that a long time ago.”

The beating in Bruce’s chest stopped and now their lips were only an inch apart. “Clark…”

“Am I interrupting?”

Both heroes froze in a state of suspended mortification.

Hal crossed his arms over his chest. “Weren’t you the one who told me the tower isn’t the place for _this_ kind of thing?”

Before Bruce’s mind could process it, she was suddenly whisked to her feet and Clark was standing in front of her frantically waving his hands.

“HAL! This isn’t what it looks like!”

Hal’s left brow lifted into the shape of disbelief. “Oh it isn’t now?”

“Well, I…” Clark sputtered nervously. “That is to say…”

As Clark continued to ramble out nonsense Hal looked past the man and eyed Bruce with the same scrutiny.

“Oh geez, B!” He suddenly erupted before throwing a hand over his face. “Why do you have to change in here?!”

At some point, more than likely when she’d flung Clark onto his back, Bruce lost the towel around her shoulders leaving herself completely exposed and on display for all to see.

“You know how hard it’s going to be for me to stop imagining that body on you after Diana manages to change you back!”

Bruce crossed her arms, though it had nothing to do with modesty and everything to do with annoyance. In doing so, she managed to cover the more imposing parts of her chest, but at the same time, it also lifted and squeezed them in a way that wasn’t any less alluring. Realizing this, Clark was also flipping around, and Bruce felt her irritation rise further.

“If either of you is having trouble dealing with my appearance, you’re both free to leave at any time!”

“Fine!” Hal agreed. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” and in an instant both he and Clark were making a fast retreat.

**********************************************************

Only a few more days passed since Clark and Bruce’s locker room debacle. He didn’t exactly try to avoid the vigilante but at the same time he wasn’t intentionally running into Batman like he normally would do. When they did eventually meet up again, Bruce’s predicament seemed to be resolved.

“I see Diana was able to change you back,” Clark asked when he caught the hero in one of the control rooms at the tower.

“Athena got Attis to reverse the spell.” Bruce shrugged.

“So, I bet it feels great to be back in your own skin again?”

Bruce finally stopped fiddling with the console. “Yes, though I must admit having a body like that had its advantages.”

Clark expression peaked along with his interest. “Oh? Such as?”

Bruce’s mouth twisted into a wry shape.

“Having Green Lantern avoid me and…” his grin deepened. “Seeing that ridiculous embarrassed face of yours.”

“Wh-what!?” Clark blurted and Bruce’s smile twisted further.

“Is that the look you give all the ladies, oh _chivalrous_ boy scout?”

“H-hey!” Clark stammered while trying to sound as heated as his cheeks. “You have to admit that situation was pretty unusual. I mean, had things been the other way around, how would you have reacted?”

Bruce’s smile immediately dropped back to a vigilante visage and then with a sober voice he answered. “You don’t want to know.”

“Huh?”

Without any further explanation, Bruce turned off the console and strode out of the room.

“What’s that–what’s that supposed to mean?”

Bruce didn’t answer and continued to make his way down the hall.

“Hey, you can’t say questionable things like that and just walk away!” Clark protested.

“H-hey!”

Still no answer. Then again, had Clark been a little less flustered, he may have caught up in time to see Bruce’s devious smirk.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the title of this chapter is spoofing an old school anime called Ranman ½. 
> 
> Every time the main character gets splashed with cold water he turns into a girl. Of course, he’s pretty brazen since in his mind, he’s still a boy, and he only uses his womanhood when it can give him the upperhand in battle. For some reason, I just pictured Bruce equally not caring about how his feminine form would make others uncomfortable and only using it to his advantage when he can ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Wish Upon a Star

Hazy royals blinked dazedly before tapering and coming into focus.

He couldn’t exactly place the origin of the ceiling he was looking at but knew he’d seen it before.

Then again, his mind wasn’t exactly clear right now. It usually took a few moments for it to overcome the lethargy of morning fatigue, especially considering it never got enough rest.

Sure his body was trained to function on the minimum, but as the years crept on, he started to realize his own physical limitations.

It was for this reason, he felt conflicted. Why was his body so light even despite the alarm of waking in an unfamiliar bed? Needless to say, the feeling of euphoria didn’t last once his mind caught up.

Warily Bruce examined his surroundings. He recognized where he was. He’d been here enough times, but only once did he come to this room.

It was back when he was first gathering information about the possible alien threat against humanity, the one who donned a goofy smile and moonlighted as an equally dopey reporter.

Realization sobered Bruce, and he sprang up.

_‘I’M IN CLARK’S BED?!’_

Unfortunately, he quite literally did just that.  The weightless sensation he felt earlier wasn’t just psychological, and in an instant Bruce was vaulting up and crashing into the ceiling.

Seconds passed with Bruce lying still with his stomach to the ground trying to regain both his physical and mental bearings.

What exactly just happened? Did he just sling shot out of bed and ricochet off the ceiling?

Bruce luckily managed enough coherency to brace himself for impact, though neither the ceiling nor the floor was in very good shape now. The rather sizeable chunk of plaster that landed on his head was evidence of that fact.

Bruce knew with a collision that great, he should’ve been knocked out, or at least felt a semblance of pain. Instead it was just a sense of awareness from being struck, similar to feeling the wind but not really thinking about it.

_[BRUCE!]_

A familiar voice shouted.

Bruce turned around expecting to see a worried Clark, but no one was there.

Bruce quirked his head in confusion. He would’ve sworn he heard the man right beside him.

“Clark?”

Bruce’s nose wrinkled when he heard his own voice, or rather the sound of one he recognized. It was then that he realized what was going on.

The unfamiliar bed, the out of body experience, the mishap with the ceiling, and the foreign voice all meant one thing.

Bruce turned towards the mirror at Clark’s dresser and groaned at his reflection.

“I’m in Clark’s body.”

*************************************************************

“What was the last thing you remember doing before going to sleep last night?”

Bruce felt his face go flush at the question and a vague image took his thoughts.

It was a strange sensation considering the feeling of embarrassment wasn’t generated by his mind but rather the consciousness of another. Though in reality, it _technically_ wasn’t his mind, and even pondering that was confusing enough to wrap his head around.

After the morning mishap, Bruce was finally getting a full picture of their dilemma.

By some twist of fate, Bruce was in control of Superman’s body. To complicate matters worse, he wasn’t the only one occupying the space.

Apparently Clark’s consciousness was still present, but for some reason, Bruce was the only one in control which left Clark as a nagging voice in the back of his mind, invading Bruce’s thoughts and feelings like the unconscious influence of alcohol or drugs.

Meaning, Clark’s embarrassment was felt by Bruce, and if the emotion was strong enough, it made the entire body go flush even despite what Bruce wanted.

“Clark,” Bruce ticked with annoyance. “I don’t care what stress _releasin_ g things a grown _single_ man does right before going to bed. What I’m asking is, what’s the last _significant_ thing you remember doing yesterday? For instance, what was the last thing Superman did?”

 _[Ah!]_ the voice in Bruce’s head jolted, and then Bruce felt his face grow hotter. _[Y-you felt that?]_

“Felt it? More like, I _saw_ it.” Bruce groaned.

_[You SAW it! You saw what I was doing?!]_

Now there was a sick sensation churning Bruce’s stomach.

 “Well, a vague image did manifest for a second,” Bruce casually explained. “As I already mentioned, the easiest explanation is that our minds are tethered together, so perhaps I saw a memory?”

_[Oh dear Rao/Lord…]_

Bruce’s nose crinkled when he felt sensations that translated into mortification, dread, and some things even words couldn’t translate.

 “Clark, focus!” Bruce snapped.

Honestly, Bruce was certain he didn’t need to speak out loud to communicate with Clark, but it felt strange if he didn’t. Bruce also realized it was easier to shut Clark out his thoughts if he tried as little as possible to rely on them outside their normal cognitive functions.

Bruce usually had good reign over his mind, but sometimes one couldn’t always account for stray betraying thoughts, as Clark was so gracelessly demonstrating.

 _[Well…]_ Clark started when he finally began to recover. _[The last thing I remember doing as Superman was arguing with **you**.]_

Bruce definitely didn’t miss the jolt of hurt pulse through his synapses, and with that thought a recollection of their argument started to form.

During a return mission in space, the duo got a distress call from an unidentified vessel. The passengers claimed they were a transport ship attacked by marauders which barely escaped with failing life support.

Of course, Clark wanted to immediately race to their rescue, but Bruce was wary and started to question exactly where the craft was from and what they were transporting.

Their response was elusive which raised an automatic red flag. After that, Bruce refused to assist them until he got better answers and only gave in when Clark insisted they worry about semantics later and argued, _“It doesn’t matter who they are. They need our help.”_

Unfortunately the one’s they went to help ended being the marauders themselves.

Apparently the cargo ship was transporting a rare artifact from the Sirius system. After attempting to steal it, the marauders were forced to abandon their own damaged ship and commandeered the transport one instead.

The marauders then tried to pose as the crew in hopes of hijacking the next ship that came to their aid which almost happened had Bruce not managed a full confession out of the ship’s captain.

Clark was outside the ship at the time trying to tow it to safety, leaving Bruce the daunting task of staving off a few dozen marauders until Superman realized what was going on.

In the end, _everything worked out_ , as Clark so simply put it, but it still didn’t save him a lengthy earful from the Bat.

Bruce thought back vaguely to the highlights of their argument, but this time he felt grief and hurt in the mix. He didn’t recall being so torn up over the matter. Perhaps he was remembering the experience from Clark’s perspective?

 _“You’re too careless! How many times have I told you not to jump into these kinds of situations without a plan?!”_ The memory of Bruce’s past self, scolded.

Annoyance and offense flared within him, but Bruce knew it wasn’t the same frustration he felt at the time. Sure he’d been irritated. He was tired of continuously repeating himself to the brash and overconfident alien.

Then Bruce felt it, Clark’s feelings of pain. That despite how capable he’d proven himself to be time and time again, Bruce still didn’t seem to trust his abilities and judgement.

 _/That’s not why I said those things…/_ Bruce started to defend. _/I was just worried about you/_

 _[Really?]_ a hopeful thought answered back.

Bruce felt his muscles tense when he realized he’d just let his thoughts slip.

After that, he raised his mental defenses further and tried to focus solely on the memory. He needed to see it more clearly if he wanted to figure out what put them in this predicament.

It was just a bit annoying that Clark’s recollection of the event was so much more emotional than Bruce’s. This was probably the reason Clark’s feelings were overpowering Bruce and forcing him to experience the memory from his perspective.

_“Those marauders were planning to steal the Javelin the first chance they got.”_

_“I wouldn’t have let that happen,”_ _Clark defended_ and Bruce felt a swell of certainty that pushed away all reasonable doubt.

Honestly, Bruce felt a little jealous at Clark’s blind confidence.

_“Well, if I hadn’t been there to stop them, they would have,” Bruce countered._

_“But you **were** here, so it didn’t,” Clark insisted_, and this time Bruce felt a wave of relief and a sense of comfort and assurance along with an image of the Dark Knight.

_“Well what if I hadn’t? Would that have stopped you from coming here on your own completely clueless and unguarded?”_

_“…”_

A tinge of remorse and no viable reply filled the silence. Clark knew any answer would just be a lead in for more reprobation.

_“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Bruce sighed before rubbing his temples._

_“Clark you shouldn’t always be so ready to throw yourself into the fray.”_

_“But I’m Superman,” Clark defended. “I can handle it!”_

Once again Bruce felt overwhelming assurance, but something about it felt a little off.

_“Having superpowers and invulnerability isn’t everything,” Bruce snapped, and then he started to remember how irritated he’d been at Clark’s recklessness. “Stop being so conceited. Your arrogance will be the end of you one day and it almost was for me!”_

All of the determination Bruce felt earlier shattered like glass at those words. Bruce then felt nothing but shame, injury, and guilt. So much so, he couldn’t quite put together and understand what was running through Clark’s head. Instead he just unconsciously clutched the front of his shirt and waited for the shaking to settle.

After that, the memory faded from both their minds.

 _[Bruce]_ a quiet thought called out. _[I didn’t mean…it’s not like that at all. I know to most I seem arrogant, but…]_

Bruce felt it before Clark could explain, all the doubt and uncertainty the man faced on a daily basis, knowing how big an effect his actions had on the world, wondering if he ever made the right choices, understanding that he was always in the public eye and risen to an almost godlike level.

 _Superman help me! Superman save me! Superman please!_ Always, always the voices were like prayers in his ears. So many people counted and depended on him, and if for even one second he slipped up, dropped that smile for even a moment, what kind of repercussions would it have? How many lives would be lost? How many hopes and ideals would be trampled?

So of course, Clark had no choice but to be confident in his actions. There’s no room for doubt when you’re Superman. He was the person they called the Man of Steel and expected him to be both in body and in mind.

 _[I just…]_ Clark trailed before his thoughts came together into something Bruce could understand. _[There was a time in my life when I was completely helpless and couldn’t do anything for anyone, and because of it, I lost my family, and my entire planet, but now that I finally have the power to make a difference, I just…I want to save as many people as I can. I want to help everyone with this second chance I was given…]_

Bruce felt another wave of guilt outside of their memory, deep thoughts Clark carried with him always wondering why he’d been the one to survive the end of Krypton and then given all this power, hoping and praying he could preserve his new home but also trying to find worth in his own existence, as if he didn’t deserve to live otherwise.

“Clark…” Bruce started.

 _[I’m sorry I endangered you Bruce!]_ Clark suddenly apologized _. [I shouldn’t have left you alone on the ship to fend for yourself. I just, you’re always so capable and sometimes I forget…well, that is to say…]_

Bruce saw an image of Batman in Clark’s mind, but it wasn’t anything realistic. Rather, it was Clark’s idealized image of him, one of a man who stood proud and confident with the strength to overcome any trial or impossible odd.

After that, several visions of Batman coming to Superman’s rescue flashed by, and then something calm and peaceful sent warmth through Bruce’s body.

“Clark, I appreciate how much you trust me,” was all Bruce could manage. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t match any words with the thoughts and expressions he just experienced. Was that really how Clark saw him?

Maybe Bruce could open his mind to Clark too. Then Clark would truly understand how he felt.

Then again, the thought of being so vulnerable frightened Bruce, and he wasn’t sure how much of his heart would accidentally be revealed.

In the end, Bruce conceded to speaking his thoughts the best he could put them.

“Clark, I trust you too, but at the same time I just wish you valued yourself more. “

Bruce let out a sigh of resignation and knew that despite himself, he needed to say what Clark deserved to hear. It was the least he could do after Clark opened his mind so free and transparently.

“Clark, I understand your feelings more than you realize. How it feels to want to protect everyone, especially those who are important to you. So that’s why…please try to understand there are people who worry about you and recognize you aren’t just the Man of Steel. Also…”

Bruce momentarily paused and wrestled with his words.

“You’re very important to some people and if they lost you it would be…” his voice tapered. “A pain worse than death.”

_[Bruce…]_

Bruce felt his cheeks burn at the flutter in his chest and saw an image of Clark with one of his biggest, brightest, most genuine smiles. Of course, it wasn’t an image that Clark conjured of himself, so where exactly did Bruce pull it from?

“In any case,” Bruce coughed while clearing his throat. “Just remember there are plenty of reasons for you to worry about your actions, both for others and also for yourself.”

_[Alright, Bruce!]_

Bruce knew he was smiling now. After the flood of pure elation Clark just outpoured, there was no way he wasn’t.

“Alright, so after our argument what do you remember doing?” Bruce quickly asked so they’ change the subject.

_[Well, I remember we investigated the cargo hold and being surprised it only had a single rock]_

“Yes, they said it was an artifact from the Sirius star system, but our scanners weren’t able to identify anything dangerous or strange.”

_[Yeah, but to be in on the safe side, I took it back to quarantine at the tower for our experts to look at]_

“And that was it?”

_[Yeah, and after that I went home, went to sleep, and then woke up the next morning like **this** ]_

“I also didn’t do anything beyond going back to Gotham and calling it a night.” Bruce sighed dejectedly. “Still, the only unknown variable we have to work with is that rock. I think it would be wise for us to head back to the tower and see if they found out something new.”

“If anything, we can at least question the marauders on it. They were willing to murder an entire cargo crew for it, so there has to be more to it we’re missing.”

 _[Alright, it sounds like our best clue]_ Clark agreed.

“But first, I need to call Alfred. If my consciousness is in your mind, I can only wonder about the state of my own body.”

_[Good idea]_

After a rather mild conversation with the Wayne butler, Bruce and Clark learned Bruce’s body was resting safely and quietly in his bed. Needless to say, Alfred thought Bruce was being extra difficult that morning and he was about to resort to slightly more _drastic_ measures to wake him.

He then went into greater detail about the woes of waking up a man who paraded around all night dressed like a bat, to which Bruce promptly hung up the phone.

Obviously Alfred wasn’t all that concerned about Bruce’s mind being stuck in Superman’s body. Then again, the butler probably saw stranger things happen to Batman in his lifetime.

 _[Uh, what are you doing?]_ Clark asked when Bruce started to make his way to the bathroom.

“What do you think? I have to use the restroom.”

Panic started to flare.

_[To do what?]_

“To use it.”

Even though Clark didn’t say anything, Bruce felt a flurry of emotions raze his mind — alarm, embarrassment, panic, anxiety, and a few things he couldn’t quite place.

He tried to ignore them, but when he started to grip the waistband of Clark’s flannel bottoms, his hands involuntarily trembled.

“What!” Bruce finally snapped.

 _[Ah! Don’t look at **it**!]_ Clark’s consciousness squirmed.

“Don’t _look_?!” Bruce asked incredulously.

Bruce felt his cheeks warm up.

_[Please… just don’t…not like this…]_

“Clark,” Bruce groaned. “What do you want me to do stand over the toilet with my eyes shut and hope I don’t miss?”

Once again there was silence in Clark’s mind, and for the first time since their encounter, a wall went around Clark’s thoughts.

Bruce could hardly believe that the Man of Steel was this shy. Surely he’d seen other naked men before back when he played sports, or even while changing in the locker room with other League members. It’s not like Bruce was trying to make this situation strange or sexual. He just had to pee!

“Look, I don’t care if you see me naked,” Bruce tried to reason. “It’s not like you have anything I don’t, and for that matter, I didn’t care when you saw me as a woman.”  
  
_[Yeah, well, we already went over that. You have no decency!]_ Clark’s mind bit back.

“I don’t have the time or the energy for unnecessary pleasantries,” Bruce growled as he finally pulled down his pants. “Now stop making this weird!”

Clark’s mind exploded with many thoughts at once. So many Bruce could hardly keep up with any of them. More than likely it was everything Clark was trying to hold back but ended up being too much to contain.  

Over and over like a mantra, Clark’s thoughts fretted as overpowering noise in his head.

_[Bruce is going to look at it!_

_Bruce is going to touch it!]_

Bruce’s ears were now red and his heart and stomach were doing contesting flips.

“Damnit,” Bruce cursed. Honestly he never would’ve thought twice about the situation had it not been for Clark’s fussing. Now he felt as though Superman was literally standing behind him gawking, and it made Bruce’s own mind start to wander to thoughts that only made the situation worse.

To save Clark further embarrassment, Bruce closed his eyes or at least told himself that was the reason.

The feeling of being watched by Clark didn’t go away, and normally Bruce wouldn’t have cared, but the fact that Clark’s consciousness was invading his mind made the whole situation a little more than intrusive. Especially after Bruce caught a glimpse at the _real_ reason people should be calling Superman the _Man of Steel._

A few stray thoughts threatened to trickle out.

Bruce looked at Clark’s hands right before touching himself and his mind wandered.

Clark’s strong fingers wrapping around his length, Clark standing behind him _slowly milking sensations out of Bruce while his breath went ragged and keen—_

For a second, it almost did, but Bruce was quick to catch himself and shook the thoughts away.

Honestly, the situation was complicated enough. The last thing Bruce needed was an inconvenient arousal while in the body of a man who blushed like a school girl from the mere thought of Bruce looking at his dick.

“So where is the nearest boom tube?” Bruce asked in an attempt to divert his mind.

 _[Pretty far out, considering it’s closer to the Planet than my apartment. Still, it only takes me a few minutes flying…_ ]Clark’s thoughts began to drift and Bruce sensed apprehension take over. _[I wonder though…]_

“What?”

Now Clark seemed uneasy to answer.

 _[Well, my powers…]_ he warily started. _[I’m not sure how much of a handle you’ll have on them especially considering what happened this morning]_

Bruce snorted at Clark’s lack of confidence and reached for the door handle.

“I don’t think figuring them out will be all that—” The entire door was pulled off its hinge.  “Difficult…”

Bruce looked at the door in his hand which he’d so effortlessly destroyed. “I’ll pay to have that fixed, along with the ceiling and floor...”

Maybe Clark’s abilities were going to take a little longer than he expected to get used to.

*******************************************

They stood on the rooftop of Clark’s apartment, Bruce now donning Superman’s uniform.

While putting it on, Clark didn’t seem nervous like before. Maybe Bruce keeping his eyes high helped.

He also didn’t attempt to take off Clark’s underwear even though he wondered whether Clark usually wore them in costume. Bruce didn’t wear any with his batsuit. The built in cup was more than enough.

“Alright, so I just lift off?” Bruce asked while slightly crouching into a jumping stance.

 _[Ah!]_ Clark anxiously exclaimed. _[I wouldn’t just start jumping because when you land, I’m sure you’ll put more than a nice size hole through the roof of my apartment]_

After that, Bruce got an image of several potholes littering the driveway and fields of a Kansas farmhouse.

_[Let’s just start with a small hover]_

“Alright,” Bruce took a measured breath and readied himself.

It was then that his own thoughts started to spin.

_/By expanding my radiation field and distorting the gravitons around me, I should be able to bend space time, thus manipulating gravity and pulling myself upwards/_

What could probably be translated as snickering started to ring in Bruce’s mind.

_[Wow, Bruce, you’ve certainly done your research on Kryptonian flight mechanics]_

Bruce felt his irritation rise. It wasn’t as though Clark was trying to belittle him, but at the same time, Clark seemed way too amused.

“Well, how else am I supposed to wrap my mind around this?”

_[Bruce, I really feel like you’re overthinking this. You think I knew what a graviton was when I first figured out how to fly?]_

“Well, then what do you suggest I do?”

_[I don’t know. I just sort of… **feel** my way through it. Then I’m able to unconsciously manipulate the gravitational field around me. Sort of like how you keep involuntarily summoning up my strength]_

“Clark, what I’m doing is completely unconscious.”

 _[And yet you’re able to do it without thinking]_ Clark pointed out. _[It isn’t about understanding how things work it’s just about the mind working together with the body and doing it]_

“Fine,” Bruce huffed. “What you’re saying is completely vague and unclear, but I’ll figure it out.”

Bruce closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again.

_/Fly.Fly.Fly.Fly/_

Another surge of amusement.

_[Bruce]_

“What now!” Bruce instantly barked.

_[Do you really think to yourself, **walk** , to make your feet move?]_

“Of course not!” Bruce snapped. “But that still doesn’t make what you’re telling me any clearer!”

_[Ah, I’m sorry Bruce. This is probably my fault. I’m just not explaining it very well…]_

Bruce felt a tinge of guilt, and then suddenly he was feeling bad. It wasn’t really Clark’s fault and lashing out at the man certainly wasn’t helping anyone.

 _[If only Bruce would open his mind up to me…]_ a stray thought trickled through.

“And what would that accomplish?”

_[AH! You heard that. Dang, I’m no good at keeping my thoughts from you at all!]_

“No, you seem to be a rather free thinker,” Bruce shrugged. “But maybe that’s what’s holding me back…”

Bruce let out a sigh of resignation. “Okay Clark, seriously why do you need me to open up my mind?”

_[Well, if you did, I might be able to clearly show you how to fly rather than explain it to you…]_

Bruce went silent, and Clark felt the vigilante’s thoughts close even tighter.

_[I promise not to invade your mind. I just want a little control over it so I can show you what I mean]_

Bruce still didn’t reply.

_[You can **trust** me, Bruce]_

“Okay,” Bruce immediately replied. Despite all his apprehension and doubt he knew that was the one truth he could always put his faith in.

Joy and excitement surged through their link. _[Really?!]_

Bruce didn’t answer and instead dropped the barrier around his mind.

The moment he did, both men were gasping in unison.

Bruce thought Clark’s feelings were strong before, but now he realized it was beyond anything he fathomed.

The warmth was nearly overwhelming when Bruce felt Clark’s consciousness flood every part of his mind and body.

It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and he found himself almost reeling from the intensity of it all, and yet, despite making his knees weak, Bruce felt a sort of exhilaration he’d never experienced in his life.

Sure, all the doubt and fear was still there, but at the same time, he felt safe and at peace.

 _[Ah…]_ Clark trembled. [ _I…Bruce…]_ then something words couldn’t explain surged between them.

 _[Thank you…]_ Clark finally relayed, though the glow around Bruce’s heart already conveyed the sentiment.

Bruce smiled and nodded. At this point, he wasn’t sure whose thoughts incited the action, but deep down he knew the truth.

Bruce usually tried to close his mind off and kept his feelings under control, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have any. They just had a tendency to get in the way of the hard choices Batman needed to make.

Still, now that his heart was finally open, both Bruce and Clark’s minds were aligned, and for the first time in a long while, Bruce felt fine with giving his feelings free reign.

It was such a calm and euphoric feeling allowing the pure comfort that was Clark Kent overtake him. Like a soft caress, Bruce could almost envision the image of Clark embracing him from behind, enveloping his heart and body completely, _safely_.

Bruce thought it was going to be frightening, but it was quite the opposite feeling.

Clark didn’t try to force his way in or dominate Bruce. Instead, he gently eased himself parallel to Bruce’s mind and effortlessly melded them together.

Everything just felt…

 “Perfect,” Bruce breathed out.

_[Bruce…]_

The gentle way Clark called out his name thrummed through his mind and sent a shiver through him.

“Clark…”

_[I..you can open your eyes now…]_

“Eh?” Bruce blinked, and that’s when he realized he was hovering about two feet off the ground.

“When did I…we?”

_[See how easy it is]_

Bruce’s heart started to pound furiously with excitement and the only thing he could do was shake his head.

_[Let’s go a little higher]_

“Ah—” and before Bruce could respond they were shooting into the clouds.

This wasn’t the first time this particular bat had flown. He owned several pieces of equipment that allowed him to easily overcome the laws of gravity.

Then there were the many _begrudging_ times he was carried by his fellow teammates, Superman being the number one offender.

This experience, however, was entirely different.

The feeling of weightlessness and the way the breeze kissed his body was almost indescribable, and at this moment, Bruce finally understood what it meant to be truly free and alive.

_[Ah, yeah, this is what I always wanted…]_

Though their minds were now more attune than ever Clark’s thoughts were still a bit obscure.

Sensing Bruce’s apprehension, Clark explained.

_[I know you always hated flying with me. That it makes you feel upset or embarrassed, as if I’m flaunting around your dependency or limitations, but honestly it’s never been about that._

_This feeling of liberation, as if the weight of the world was left behind on the ground, the carefree sensation of absolute surrender to the sky, I always wanted to share it with you, Bruce]_

“Clark...” and Bruce finally understood, not just from his own experience, but also through Clark’s perception which was now flooding Bruce’s thoughts and sending tremors to his heart.

_[Alright Bruce, the boom tube is about ten meters to our right, just on the other side of this building]_

“Hm?”

Once again Bruce was confused, was Clark not the one guiding them.

_[No Bruce, you already know I have no control over my body right now. You’ve been the one taking the reins this entire time. The only thing I did was reveal to you the key to flying]_

“So all this time, it was me?”

_[Yup]_

Bruce let out a content sigh of realization.

 _[Now landing is_ — _]_

And before the thought could fully form, the two of them were crashing gracelessly to the ground.

 _[…tricky…_ ]

*************************************************

“The Cintāmaṇi stone,” Doctor Fate replied. “Or the Philosopher’s stone as some cultures have named it.”

When the hero just blinked blankly at him, the golden armored man started to explain.

“Many believe the Cintamani stone is a fragment of a larger mass that fell from the Sirius star. Though the exact origin and nature of this stone has not been identified, it’s believed that the Cintamani stone has pan-dimensional capabilities that grant knowledge and feats outside our own comprehension and understanding of time and space. Hence the reason it was used by many great kings and conquerors to establish this planet when it was first discovered eons ago.”

“Yes, I know the story of the wishing stone,” Bruce finally replied. “I was just a bit taken. I thought the Cintamani stone was only a myth and never imagined there could be more than one of them.”

“There is only one mass of the Sirius stone but the number of fragments that possibly broke off it and fallen to other planets is unknown. Though you can probably imagine how powerful the main piece is.”

“I don’t want to,” Batman grunted. “Obviously it’s too dangerous for anyone to own.”

“Yes,” Fate agreed. “That is the reason it will be hidden away in the same manner as the first Cintamani stone, on an etheric plane like Shambala.”

“That really is the best place for it.” Bruce nodded.

 _[So this stone was definitely the thing that got the two of us in this mess!]_ Clark exclaimed.

“Yes, though I wonder…” Bruce mumbled lowly so Fate couldn’t hear him. Sure the sorcerer already understood their predicament, but Bruce still felt awkward being seen talking to himself.

_[What?]_

Bruce frowned and answered through their link. / _The only one who handled the stone was you, Clark_ /

Both insult and offense razed Bruce’s mind. _[Bruce, trust me, I had no idea what this thing was]_

/ _I know you didn’t but that still doesn’t change the fact…_ / Bruce’s thought trailed.

 _[You think this is my fault?!]_ Clark exploded.

/ _You know what I think, Clark_ /

 _[Whatever, Bruce…]_ Clark mentally ticked.

Fate quietly watched as Superman’s face went through a series of conflicting expressions. He already knew the two heroes were discussing something through their minds but wondered if either was aware of how obvious it looked.

Realizing he’d been silent for longer than comfortable, Bruce finally redirected his attention to the sorcerer.

“So how do we reverse this?”

“Just wish it so,” Fate replied while handing him the Sirius fragment.

“Just wish it?” Bruce echoed as he reached for the stone. “So I just take it and-”

The moment his hand touched it, Superman’s body was reeling forward, and he fell to one knee.

For a moment, the hero didn’t move and stared dazedly at the ground in a stupefied manner. He then gasped and blinked frantically before looking at Fate in a panic.

“Bruce! Where’s Bruce?” No sooner did the words leave his mouth did Clark hear the beeping of his communicator.

“Superman, its Batman. I’m back in my own body now.”

“Great!” Clark breathed out with relief. “That means everything is back to normal again.”

There was a bit of a pause.

“Yes,” Bruce finally answered. “In any case, I’ll rendezvous with you back at the tower. In the meantime, make sure you assist Fate with securing the stone.”  
  
“Alright,” Clark answered but by then Bruce had already cut their feed.

“I guess things between us are back to _usual_ business now.” Clark sighed dejectedly before smiling at Fate weakly.

“Having shared your mind with Batman so transparently, do you truly believe that?”

“I…” Clark seemed a bit surprised by Fate’s direct line of questioning, but at the same time couldn’t help but take it into consideration. It was then that he noticed the heavy weight in his chest despite it somehow feeling completely empty.

“I’m not sure what I believe anymore…” Clark eventually mumbled as he handed the stone back to the sorcerer.

************20 hours earlier**********

“Looks like you got quite an earful from Batman?” Barry smiled sympathetically while watching the slumped shouldered Superman approach him.

He hadn’t been around for their entire conversation, but showed up in time to hear most of Batman’s thrashing.

“Yeah, we had a bit of a disagreement during our latest mission.” Clark sighed.

“What’s new?” Barry chuckled.

“Yeah, but sometimes I just wish,” Clark’s hands fisted tightly with his frustration, and he gritted. “I just wish Batman would learn to understand me a little better.”

“Don’t worry, Supes,” Barry assured while patting the man on the shoulder. “I’m sure one day he’ll come around.”

Clark nodded and smiled back. Somehow Flash always knew how to cheer him up.

“So whatcha got there?” Barry asked when Clark finally eased up his stance and opened his hands.

“Oh this?” Clark shrugged. “Just some weird stone we recovered during our last mission. Honestly, I don’t think it’s anything special...”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst to counteract all the fluff.

 

He really hated the smell of hospitals. Sure it was something he was accustom to now, but it didn’t make it any less inviting.

Of course, this place wasn’t exactly a normal medical facility, but it still had the same atmosphere as one. The same equipment, the same chemical and sterilized odor, and unfortunately the same bloody and beaten patients were all present and waiting at the tower’s intensive care unit.

Luckily, they also retained some of the best medical minds in the universe, many from solar systems that were millenniums beyond Earth practices.

Still, despite all their genius and state of the art resources, in the end, it did nothing to help the one man he never thought he’d see at this place.

“So you’re saying there’s nothing you can do?” though his mind was fraught with the possible answers, the hero’s voice never once betrayed his thoughts.

The doctor’s answer came before his voice. The way his lips crested into an uncomfortable shape along with the lines around his eyes. There was no way his response would be anything hopeful.

“Well,” the man sighed as he shook his head. “Medically there’s nothing wrong with him. So honestly, I’m not sure what more we can do besides wait for him to wake up. Such is the nature of comas…”

Bruce looked towards the room where many other league members were huddled around Superman’s body. So many worried faces full of distress while Clark slept looking completely peaceful and at rest.

_‘Clark...’_

It wasn’t until everyone left that Batman returned, perfectly timing his arrival after the last nurses’ nightly rounds.

He didn’t even bother turning on the lights but instead slipped in with the shadows.

Everything was eerily quiet save for the beeps from machines monitoring Clark’s vitals.

Silently he watched Superman for longer than one could count until a quiet voice sounded the room.

“Clark can you hear me?”

There was no response, and Bruce wasn’t really sure why he expected one. Regardless, he was still a bit hopeful, despite what his mind told him.

_‘Maybe if he just heard my voice, then he would…’_

What a pointless thought, and yet, the second time he called out, his volume had intensified along with his desperation.

 “If you can hear me, listen to me and wake up!”

Still there was no movement. Not even the faintest ripple came from the machines around them.

“This is stupid,” Bruce ticked before flipping his cape and making a dramatic retreat.

********************************************************

Days turned to weeks but there was no improvement. Of course everyone in the League tried with their best efforts to wake the hero, but no matter what they attempted, no amount of medicine, magic, or even telepathy seemed to work.

Bruce was now beyond the point of frustration. The longer Superman slept, the harder it became to cover for him.

Of course, all League members were told to keep the hero’s condition confidential. The last thing Metropolis or the world needed were the many enemies of Superman trying to monopolize on his disappearance.

Then again, Kara was doing a pretty good job watching over the city and even Kon returned to Metropolis to help.

In addition, many other League members had stepped in to fill in some of the very large holes Superman’s absence left behind. So much so, even Bruce was surprised by the devastating amount of work it took to make sure no one noticed he was missing.

How the hero managed a career and any kind of personal life was beyond Bruce, though now he realized why someone with as much talent and personality as Clark was still single and going nowhere with his job.

“Batman?” one of the attendees stammered as the brusque hero suddenly burst into the room. Their eyes didn’t meet but when he saw the vigilante’s face, he couldn’t help but cower.

During the day, the room was lit up by specially designed solar lamps that made sure Clark got a steady supply of sunlight. Batman’s shadowy cape was a noticeable contrast against the rest of the room so the dark hero only looked more imposing and out of place.

“I don’t care if you can hear me or not anymore! I have words for you!” Bruce growled while storming over to the slumbering hero.

“Don’t think just because you’re in some kind of magical coma, you’re going to get away with this!” Bruce continued to snarl.

Feeling as though he was prying, the orderly made a hasty retreat. Though in reality, it was more due to Batman’s furious entrance and enraged glare than anything else.

Of course, Batman was out of patience for a while now, but the thing that finally broke him was having to confront Clark’s mother.

Bruce really thought Clark would’ve woken up by now, but being the ever vigilant hero that he was, he’d already prepared the perfect lines of consultation. Kon and Kara offered to break the news, but Bruce insisted more than anyone, he had to take responsibility.

As usual, nothing ever went quite as planned when dealing with the Kents. With tears in her eyes Martha broke down before Bruce could even finish his carefully prepared dialogue.

“I knew this day would come,” she wept. “But I just kept hoping I’d be wrong.”

Clark’s father was also in a state of stunned stasis, and though he tried to comfort his wife, he ended up being too shaken to speak.

 “You’ll bring our son back to us, right?”

Bruce promised himself he would be completely candid with the Kents, especially when they were kept in the dark for so long by his order.

Looking into Martha’s tear-filled pleading eyes, Bruce gave her a faint smile.

“Of course.” he nodded, and the way Martha’s face lit up as he broke his own promise assured him she’d taken him completely at his word.

“Thank you so much,” she sobbed while giving Bruce a hug of gratitude. “You’re his best friend and you’ve never failed him, and I just know you won’t now either.”

The flight back to Gotham was miserable, and the only thing on Bruce’s mind was the tears of a mother and his anger towards Clark. If only he’d woken up. Then Bruce never would’ve been forced to cause the woman so much pain.

“How could you let something like this happen?!” Bruce shouted at the unconscious Clark. “I’ve told you so many times to look before you leap, but you’re always so quick to jump in and be the hero regardless of the danger or the person you’re saving…”

Bruce’s voice staggered as he started to remember the events of the day.

“Why are you always so foolish?!”

His earlier intensity and volume dwindled and he slumped closer towards the bed.

“Don’t you realize how irresponsible you were?”

Bruce felt his vision blur.

“The world needs Superman…if Batman disappeared, everyone would recover and move on. Dick or Tim can easily take my place and even Damian will surpass me one day.”

Now Bruce was on his knees beside the unresponsive hero.

“But not you Clark….” Bruce choked. “No one can ever replace you…so why?” he pounded his fist against the sheets and saw the same vivid nightmare he couldn’t stop replaying in his mind, one of Batman nearly getting hit by a beam of pure energy before Superman jumped in the way and shielded him.

“Why did you save me?” Bruce rasped as he buried his face into Clark’s forearm.

“Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? Don’t you understand?” he sobbed. “The world needs you…”

_‘I need you…’_

**********************************************************

Another month went by and Clark still showed no signs of waking. Sure Bruce could’ve continued to be upset with him, but in reality he knew the person he was most angry with was himself.

Eventually, Bruce found a way to cope with the pain and guilt, and that was by regularly visiting Clark.

Every time he came to the tower for work, he made a point to see him, but on the occasions that he didn’t, he still made sure to visit Clark at least once a week.

The first few times were just bouts of Bruce professing his outrage and disappointment towards the other hero, but eventually Bruce gave up on his anger and turned to ramblings about the world, work, and his family.

Honestly Bruce was never so transparent with the man before. Sure it was easier since he knew he couldn’t respond, but at the same time, Clark was the only person he really trusted with such words.

“Hey, Clark,” Bruce greeted before sitting at the chair that was already at his bedside. “Had a late night again.”

As usual, Clark didn’t reply but this did nothing to deter the vigilante from his ponderings.

“It was another one of Penguin’s smuggling operations. I won’t bore you with the details, but since I spent all night wrangling in his distributors, I ended up being out till dawn.”

Bruce looked down at Clark’s face. It was as gentle and warm as he always remembered it.

“I saw the sunrise today.” Bruce sighed as he finally tore his gaze away and focused on nothing in particular. “It was so radiant and clear…” he half laughed. “I was out by the docks on the edge of town. None of the buildings and city bog was in the way. It…” he smiled. “…reminded me of you…”

Bruce looked back towards Clark.

“I wonder…” he started before pausing and putting his thoughts properly together. “Will you ever see another sunrise again?”

Still no answer and Bruce felt as though his heart would burst.

“If you wake up…” his voice broke a little. “I promise to share one with you…how does that sound?”

Still nothing which made Bruce smile a bit dismally and nod.

“Alright, let’s consider it a deal…”

********************************************************

“Hey Clark,” Bruce smiled while taking a seat.

“Today was a special day,” he started with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. “Kara got married.”

The edge of his mouth tugged further at the recollection.

“He’s a good guy, and believe me, I know. I made sure to stake him out and do a _thorough_ background check.”

Bruce’s nose wrinkled, and he immediately turned defensive.

“Yeah, I know it was intrusive, but someone has to look after her in your place. We both know she’s just as naïve and impulsive as you.”

Bruce frowned at Clark before he let out a defeated sigh. Was he actually arguing with him? Then again, Bruce could already imagine Clark’s slew of protest despite knowing the Kryptonian would’ve definitely done the same.

“I think the two of you will get along really well…” Bruce assured.

“Kara was so surprised I actually showed up at the wedding. Even went on about the grumpy bat actually making time for her…”

Bruce’s eyes started to lose focus and his smile faded.

“Though she did say the day didn’t feel complete without you…”

Bruce let out a long exaltation.

“Clark, you’re really missing out, so please…” his voice turned to a plea. _‘Wake up.’_

********************************************************

“Clark…” Bruce murmured. Unlike his usual greetings, Bruce’s face looked tired and fettered with guilt.

“Sorry I haven’t visited in a while. I was injured badly and Alfred refused to let me out for a good month.”

Bruce took a seat at his usual chair. He could tell it hadn’t been moved since the last time he was there. All signs that less and less people were coming to visit, and more people had given up hope.

“It was a pretty bad cervical vertebra injury,” Bruce explained while rubbing his neck suggestively. “Alfred was afraid if I aggravated it further I might actually end up paralyzed.”

Bruce shrugged. “I guess he was probably right, he’s always is…”

Bruce stretched a little and yawned. It was already late in the evening, maybe just a few hours till dawn. He’d come right after patrol, and almost ran out of time due to playing catch up for a month of lost time.

A few of his joints popped in the process and Bruce felt his muscles tense a little at the numb sensation.

“The older I get, the more time it seems to take for me to recover.”

He sighed and thumbed at the ache in his knees.

“It’s also a little harder for me to get up every day.”

A weary laugh escaped him.

“Dick says he can hear me creaking a mile away.”

Bruce eyed Clark’s features with scrutiny. His face was thinner due to lack of direct nutrients, but he still didn’t look much different. Luckily the sunlight was enough to sustain him.

Bruce grimaced a little before speaking.

“I know I’m not getting any younger. The gray hair I see every day is a not so subtle reminder, though I look at you and…” he brushed the curl out of Clark’s face. “You’ve barely aged at all...”

Bruce thumped the man over the forehead and grumbled. “Kind of pisses me off…”

For a moment, Bruce’s hand lingered at Clark’s cheek before he finally removed it and folded it into his lap.

“It won’t be long until Damian finally takes over the mantle…”

Bruce’s face darkened. “He’s grown up so much, and he’s a lot stronger than I ever was…I know he’ll do a good job…”

Bruce looked out towards the window at his own tired expression.

“But not so much thanks to me. I never really was the father I should’ve been for him…any of them, but luckily I wasn’t raising them alone. I’m glad I’ve had so many great people in my life to help.” he tilted his head and caught Clark’s reflection as well. “Though the best one I’ve gone a little too long without…”

Bruce squeezed his hands tighter and choked.

“Clark…how much longer will you make me wait?”

************************************************************

When Bruce entered this time he didn’t even bother saying hello. Instead he just slumped in his favorite chair and sat in silence.

After several minutes passed, he pulled off his cowl and let out a heavy sigh.

“Today is the third anniversary…”

Once again there was a long pause.

“I think Jason got there before me because the site was extra clean and someone left behind a Tudor rose. Damian said it wasn’t him, and I don’t imagine Dick would’ve beaten us. Tim was with me and Barbara and Stephanie said they would be coming later in the evening.”

There was a thoughtful pause. “Maybe it was Cassie, but I recall Jason and Alfred going on about the Tudor dynasty and those damn roses.” Bruce shrugged. “Didn’t realize Jason was so fond of flowers…”

Bruce scowled at Clark’s lack of response. Of course the man wasn’t going to answer, and it was pointless to get upset, but Bruce would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted nothing more than actual consultation.

He thought about voicing his frustration but instead just snorted and muttered.

“Alfred used to have a few bushes of them in his garden, but now that he…that he’s….” Bruce almost couldn’t finish his sentence but forced the words. “Now that he’s gone…there isn’t even a garden anymore.”

Bruce’s face fell into his hands and started to involuntarily shake.

“Even after all these years, just thinking about how I lost one of my best friends…”

Bruce lifted his head and looked at Clark expectantly.

“But I haven’t lost you yet, right, Clark?”

A lifeless response answered him.

Bruce smiled weakly.

“Clark, for me, you’ve always represented hope, so I promise I won’t ever give up…”

************************************************************

“Today I officially resigned from the League,” Bruce announced without sitting.

He’d come with a mission this time, and knew he wasn’t planning to stay very long. Also, getting back up was a bit of a hassle these days.

“My knees and back are busted, and I can barely swing a good punch.” he motioned at the armored uniform he was wearing. “Even while wearing the exosuit, it barely makes up for this failing body of mine, and Barbara and Dick won’t stop nagging me…”

He sighed. “I honestly never thought I would make it this far even further than some I shouldn’t have outlasted…”

Bruce nodded and smiled.

“It’s okay, they voted in the new Batman as my replacement. It was a unanimous decision. I’m so proud of him, but at the same time, I worry for his future.”

Bruce realized now he was getting off track, already veering from the script he’d prepared before arriving. Funny how things never went as planned with the Kents.

Conceding defeat, Bruce sat down and took off his cowl. He realized years ago he preferred to talk to Clark without it.

“Being Batman, the mental and physical toll…parents always wish for a better future for their children, but at the same time, this is what he really wants, has always wanted, and I can’t keep him from his dream…”

Bruce’s troubled gaze went soft.

“It’s okay, Tim took over Wayne Enterprises, and will be supporting him whole heartedly and Dick is more his partner than ever.

He also has the entire League on his side and so many others supporting him. I know he’s in good hands, and I just hope all that I‘ve done during my time has helped too. That’s the least, I hope, I was able to do for him as Batman… as his father…”

“I…” Bruce’s hands clenched onto his knees as he spoke. “Because I’m no longer a member of the League, I don’t think I’ll be coming to the tower anymore...”

“If I really wanted to, I’m sure no one would mind, but…it will complicate things if I do, and I don’t want to get in the new Batman’s way. My time as Batman is over now, though I will support everyone until my last breath…”

Bruce combed an uneasy hand through his hair and stumbled on his words.

“What I’m trying to say is…this is the last time I’ll be coming to see you…”

Bruce felt a pain in his chest that started to burn in his throat.

“Clark…even if it doesn’t happen in my lifetime, I know you’ll wake up again. When the world needs you most, Superman will always be around to save the day. I just…” Bruce felt his eyes start to sting. “I wish things would’ve turned out differently between us. When I think back to all the times, all the missed opportunities…how much I let my fear and pride get in the way…”

Bruce bit back a sob.

“I…Clark…I’ve made so many mistakes in my life, but the one I regret the most is never letting you know how I really feel.”

Bruce pulled off his gauntlets and brought his weathered fingers around Clark’s own large hand.

“You were my best friend, my partner, my light…my hope…”

Bruce gripped Clark’s palm with as much strength as he had left.

“I’m sorry I took for granted everything you were…are to me. If only I had a second chance. If I could, then I promise I’d finally tell you the truth…”

Bruce hugged Clark’s hand to his chest before placing it gently back on the bed. He then leaned forward and ever carefully captured the man’s lips in a soft and long awaited kiss.

“I love you, Clark Kent,” Bruce whispered as he finally pulled away. “Superman…Kal El. I always have, and I always will…”

A few tears peppered Clark’s cheeks, though they all originated from Bruce.

Using the bed as leverage, Bruce let out a labored breath and struggled back to a standing position. He then stared at Clark with a longing that stretched over his entire lifetime before turning his back to the man and sighing.

“Good bye…and sweet dreams…”

And then suddenly, his world went completely black.

“Huh?” Bruce murmured when he felt something warm and wet touch his face.

_‘Bruce.’_

He could hear his name as though it were being called from a distance.

“Bruce!”

It started to get louder.

“BRUCE!”

Bruce finally blinked his lids open.

The first thing he saw was a blinding light, and then the eyes of a very distraught and teary-eyed Kryptonian.

“Ca…Clark?”

Bruce was beyond confused and disoriented.

“Oh thank God!” Clark rejoiced and then without warning he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him into his chest. “I thought I lost you!”

“Wha…” Bruce stammered through the material of Superman’s suit. “What’s going on?”

“Bruce, thank goodness!” another familiar voice exclaimed. “I’ll go call the doctor!”

“Wha?” Bruce mumbled as he watched a flash of red zip out the room.

Finally, Clark released Bruce from his bear like hug and when Bruce asked the question a second time, everyone could actually hear him.

“What happened?”

“You were in a coma for the last two weeks,” Dick answered, and that’s when Bruce noticed Nightwing and Zatanna standing behind Clark.

Bruce blinked at them with question and Zatanna answered.

“You were hit, Bruce, with some kind of magical spell.”

“ ** _I_** was?” Bruce inflected. For some reason that didn’t sound right.

Zatanna nodded. “Yes, Superman tried to shield you, but the spell must’ve been homed in on you because it changed trajectory and hit you anyways. After that, we tried everything to medically, psychologically, and magically wake you up.”

“The issue was the spell was working in conjunction with your own mental defenses, and it was too strong a barrier for anyone to break,” a slightly perturbed Dick added.

“We also never caught the culprit behind the spell.” Zatanna frowned. “Though everyone was scouring the planet and every dimension looking for him.”

“Superman more than anyone,” Dick pointed out. “He didn’t rest a single day, and the only reason he stopped looking was because the doctor said your heart rate was starting to deteriorate as if you were…”

“Aging…” Zatanna finished.

Bruce saw the pain on everyone’s faces as though they were reliving their trauma.

“We raced back here as soon as we heard the news,” Zatanna explained while looking at the ground. She then turned her gaze back to meet Bruce’s dazed azures. “Bruce, do you remember what was happening to you while you were asleep?”

“I…” Bruce rubbed his temples and felt his head go light. “I hardly remember anything now,” he answered honestly. “My memories are starting to fade…though maybe I do recall living out my life inside a dream until a very old age…”

His voice started to trail as he struggled with his thoughts. “And I lost something important…”

He looked at Clark who was still sitting next to him on the bed, eyes brimming with a few lingering tears.

When their gazes met, Bruce felt his heart flutter before he asked Clark directly.

“What was it?”

“I don’t know, Bruce.” Clark nodded while swallowing hard and forcing out a smile. It was genuine, but obvious Clark was still trying to recover from his own anxiety. “But I was so afraid I lost something important to me.”

“Clark…”Bruce murmured and the pain in his chest grew.

“If Bruce ended up living out his life in that dream until death, I bet the same would’ve happened in reality,”Zatanna mumbled as she drew Bruce’s attention back to her. “Such a powerful spell, and I bet this was their entire ploy...”

“It’s okay.” Dick sighed with relief. “Bruce somehow managed to break it.”

“I knew you would.” Clark smiled while squeezing the vigilante’s hand. “I never lost hope.”

Typically Bruce would’ve spurned the intimate contact, but something about the warmth of Clark’s hands had him feeling a bit nostalgic and at ease.

“Okay.” a voice interrupted as a man cleared his throat from the doorway. “Now that our patient is all caught up, can you please give us a little space for a bit?”

Everyone turned to see a man in a long white lab coat and Flash standing next to him waving at Bruce adamantly. He was the primary doctor who’d been looking after Batman during his stay.

“I want to check on a few things and run some test, but I’ll let you know as soon as I’m finished,” the doctor promised.

“Alright,” Clark reluctantly replied. “I guess we should contact everyone anyways and let them know you’re alright.”

“Especially, Alfred.” Dick laughed a bit nervously. “He was so upset that you ended up here at the tower and the only way we were able to convince him to allow it was because the numerous treatments everyone was attempting to wake you up with.”

“Well, we’ll be back as soon as we’re done.” Zatanna assured while following Dick towards the door. Both seemed as though they wanted to give Bruce a better greeting, but Clark was practically monopolizing all the space around him.

“Br-Batman…” Clark stumbled as he caught himself. “I’m…” he wiped away a stray tear and grinned brightly, “so glad you came back…”

Bruce felt another throb in his chest. For some reason, he felt especially thrilled to see Clark too, as if it’d been years since he’d seen him and given a second chance.

***********************************************************

“IMPOSSIBLE!” the tiny whitehaired man bellowed while kicking his legs and throwing a mini tantrum. “What in the HELL?!”

The man floating next to him held his sides and hooted. “Don’t say I didn’t tell you so, but I told you so!”

The first man glared at his companion and grumbled.  “I planned everything out perfectly!”

“Yeah, yeah,” the levitating naysayer in a makeshift batsuit jeered.

“There’s no way he should’ve figured out the key to breaking my spell!”

“Well, Myx, I told you Batman was the greatest hero.”

“He hardly compares to my nemesis!” Mxyzptlk huffed.

“ _Superman_?” Bat-mite chortled. “Just because he beat you countless times doesn’t make him better than _my_ Batman.”

Bat-mite threw Mxyzptlk a cheeky grin. “That just means you’re the one who’s inferior.”

“Oh yeah!” Mxyzptlk exploded while rolling up his sleeves. “If I do the same to Supes, I’m sure he’ll break the spell in half the time as your Bat!”

Bat-mite made a tsking sound and wagged his finger in the air.

“You had your chance already, Mxyzptlk. We could’ve cast the spell on Superman in the first place, but you were convinced Batman would never figure out the key to beating your sleeping beauty enchantment.”

Bat-mite cupped his hands together and puckered his lips for emphasis. “A kiss from the prince.”

“Yeah but Superman was supposed to kiss _him_ , not the other way around! Isn’t Batman just a one-dimensional, unfeeling grump?!”

Bat-mite’s smile turned to a frown. “No, Batman is so much deeper than that, and that’s the reason he’s the greatest.”

“Well, he only admitted his feelings because Superman is irresistible,” Mxyzptlk muttered.

Bat-mite rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You lost the bet, so you know what that means.”

“Hmph!” Mxyzptlk huffed.

“Say it!” Bat-mite ordered.

“Fine,” Mxyzptlk ticked before grinding his teeth together and clenching lowly. “Batman is the greatest hero…”

“…at least this time,” he added under his breath.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke while loudly declaring. “Superman will win next time!”

“Sore loser.” Bat-mite chuckled. He then turned his attention back to the orb that was projecting an image of Batman in his own dimension sitting in his bed.

As he watched him, Superman walked back into the room and though Clark missed it when he turned away, Bat-mite saw the small content smile on Bruce’s face.

“Heh, I guess Superman isn’t that bad if he’s the one Batman chose…”

Bat-mite outlined Superman’s image with his finger thoughtfully before letting out a sound of amusement. “Now whether you win or lose at love is up to you, but for now, I’m the winner of this game. See you around next time, B!”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never commit to angst, lol. Well, I know I yanked a few chains, but I hope you at least enjoyed the ride ;) Thanks for reading <3


	5. Just Like Magic

“Hey.” Superman saluted while touching ground on the roof where a familiar pointy eared hero waited.

“Guess you guys didn’t need my help after all.” Clark chuckled loosely.

Down below he watched as flashes from various emergency vehicles painted the streets a technicolor array. He also noticed Dick, Ollie, and Dinah speaking with a few officers, and taking care of the usual cleanup Batman conveniently always shirked.

“I didn’t need anyone’s help,” Bruce grounded back “Nightwing notified the League, not me.”

“Yeah, I was surprised myself when I heard there was a distress call from Gotham.”

“The problem started in Bludhaven,” Bruce grounded. “By the time the others showed up, it was already in Gotham.”

“Oh?” Clark quirked. “So, the person you dealt with was that bad?”

“Honestly, he was just another two-bit criminal with an annoying gimmick.” Bruce ticked. “Went by the name Eros if that gives you any ideas.”

“Eros?” Clark mumbled before realization lit up his eyes. “You mean as in the Greek god of love, Cupid?”

“He was hardly a god,” Bruce scoffed. “But it didn’t make his arrows any less annoying when he shot up half the city as a distraction to rob it blind.”

“Luckily, he wasn’t even half the shot as Green Arrow, so apprehending him wasn’t difficult. The problem we had to deal with was the cleanup afterwards. All those delusional lovesick victims left behind in the aftermath was massive. We _literally_ had to pry them off each other.”

“I see…” Clark trailed with a slight blush. It was obvious what Bruce was hinting at.

“Good thing his _magic_ was only a hoax.” Bruce grimaced.

“It wasn’t real?”

“No.” Bruce answered. “Just a formula he whipped together that messed with people’s hormones. Very similar to some of the poisons Isley deals out but only lasted a few hours.”

“Ah, well, that’s good.” Clark smiled. “Especially considering our crazy month of magic, what with you getting turned into a woman and that sleep enchantment spell.”

“Don’t forget about your own bout with that cult and the body swapping debacle,” Bruce countered.

“Yeah…” Clark sweated as he started to remember things he was hoping to forget. “Magic sure seems to be one of those things you and I don’t have any luck with.”

“Not many do,” Bruce shrugged, “not even the league members who deal it regularly.”

“If anything, they probably have it worse.” Clark chuckled uneasily.

“Exactly,” Bruce nodded. “And that’s the reason the last thing I wanted to deal with tonight was another magic casting lunatic. It’s nothing but trouble.”

“You know, Bruce,” Clark started while eyeing the vigilante tentatively in order to gauge his response. “Some folks say falling in love is a bit like magic…”

Bruce’s lips tightened into a thin line.

“More like a release of chemicals into the brain that’s been biologically programmed in order to perpetuate the human population, and it’s exactly what our _Cupid_ tried to monopolize on.”

Clark was at a loss for words when he heard the cold response.

“That’s so…” his face furled. “Unromantic…”

“Romance is just a convenient word people use to sum up feelings they don’t understand.”

Clark’s mouth slightly quivered and fell agape.

“Is that seriously what you think love is about?”

Bruce frowned at the jaw-hung hero.

“I think love isn’t some kind of idealized magical phenomenon and many are simply driven by their physiological tendencies.

It’s chemical influence and once most pass their “honeymoon” phase, they claim to fall out of love. Hence the reason high divorce rates are correlated with couples only together after one or two years. That is, if they aren’t trapped together with offspring by then. Which, I might add is also about the same length of time it takes for those hormones to wear off.”

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bruce, you’re seriously depressing…”

“So, I’ve been told.” he shrugged before turning around to face Clark directly.

“Look Clark, neither of us is fond of magic, but one thing I can say is it at least follows a set of governed rules. Sure, they are principles you and I don’t fully grasp, and it’s the reason we’re so easily susceptible to it, but at the end of the day, magic can’t make something from nothing.”

“Laws such as equivalent exchange still apply and many other rules I don’t care to understand. Our biologies aren’t any different either. They follow the laws of science and a natural order programmed into us at birth.”

“Thus, the reasons animals find mates, reproduce, and contribute to the gene pool.”

“Bruce… _ughh_ …” Clark groaned. He really couldn’t think of a better way to express his disgust. Sure, he never thought of Batman as a romantic, but this was plain, _robotic_.

“However,” Bruce added just as Clark started to think up reasons to leave so he couldn’t be crushed with more theories. “With that being said…” Bruce paused and suddenly his entire demeanor changed.

“I think love goes beyond simple magical or chemical phenomena.”

“Bruce?”

Although the shift in his voice was subtle, Clark instantly felt the transformation in Batman’s tone.

“Sure, our physiologies account for much of the attraction at the beginning of a relationship, but that doesn’t mean we’re simply beast driven by instinct alone. Love, _real_ love is…” Bruce locked eyes with Clark and the Kryptonian felt his breath hitch when he met those heart-stopping sapphires.

“It’s knowing a person for more years than you can remember and still always wanting them by your side.”

Bruce took a step forward.

“Having an attraction so deep, you barely control yourself when they’re around.”

He drew closer.

“And no matter how physically unrecognizable they become your heart can’t be fooled.”

The distance shortened.

“Getting inside their head, seeing all the good, the bad, the ugly, and never turning away.”

Now they were only a few inches apart.

“Viewing the world as they see it, sharing the same experiences, wanting them to know your happiness and joy.”

Clark could feel Bruce’s exhalations.

“Realizing a world without them is an unbearable torture, that you don’t – no –  you _can’t_ live without them…”

“Bruce…” Clark mumbled while unconsciously leaning forward causing the corners of Bruce’s mouth to lift.

“Sure, you can chalk up love to mere magic or biology, but to me that kind of love isn’t worthwhile at all.”

Bruce let out a light sound and Clark felt his heart move again with the action.

“Love is something both logical and cognitive, something you can reason, but at the same time it’s completely frustrating and unexplainable.”

“That…” Clark started. “That, may be the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Romantic?” Bruce questioned before pulling away and snorting. “I was just clarifying my explanation since you obviously misunderstood.”

“I see…” Clark smiled while not missing the faint blush peeking under Bruce’s cowl.

Bruce side glanced in Clark’s direction and saw his satisfied smirk.

There was no way he could resist wiping it away now.

“Clark, will you spend the night with me?”

As Bruce predicted, Clark’s face went pale. “Wha—”

Bruce chuckled.

“What I mean is, it will be dawn soon, and there’s something I want you to see.”

Clark still looked dazed and simply nodded. “Ah…okay…” he mumbled. He then watched Bruce pull out his grappler and zip away.

*******************************************

“So, what did you want to show me?” Clark asked while pondering the reason Bruce brought them to an abandoned oil rig at the docks near the edge of town. “Is there something you need help with?”

Bruce had his back to the man and was looking out towards the dawning horizon when he answered.

“Clark, after I recovered from my coma, I felt compelled to come here and confirm something.”

“Oh?” the still confused Clark mumbled back.

Bruce nodded but didn’t turn around.

“I wanted to know what the view of the sunrise looked like from here, and when I finally saw it, I knew I had to show you.”

Just as the words left Bruce’s mouth, the sun started to lift up out of the shoreline.

Its yellow warmth engulfed the dark knight and permeated the black shadowy veil around him with a staggering orange glow.

Behind him, purple clouds started to transform into vibrant auburn billows and Bruce’s radiance began to illuminate along with the sky.

Clark was amazed when he saw the striking vision of darkness turning into light but couldn’t find his voice to laud it.

“Well,” Bruce sighed as he finally turned to face the awestruck hero, “What do you th-”

Bruce’s breath stopped when he felt his body drawn forward and strong arms wrap around his waist. Then before he could speak, his words were caught by the sensation of soft lips against his own.

The kiss wasn’t rough or demanding. Just a sweet caress that preluded promises of something more to come, and even despite the faintness of its length and depth, both Bruce’s mind and body reeled when they finally came apart.

“Clark?” Bruce exhaled with question.

Clark’s lips curved into an ardent smile. “Bruce Wayne, I love you.”

His hold around the vigilante tightened.

“I guess since I lack your eloquent mind I didn’t have the pretty words or a deep comprehensive explanation beyond equating love to magic, but now I know I was wrong.”

Bruce was still looking at Clark with blank wonder. It wasn’t an expression the Kryptonian was used to seeing on the other man, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to translate it.

At least, he could take solace in the fact that Bruce hadn’t spurned their kiss nor was he fighting against his embrace. Then again, Clark’s mind was still a chaotic whirl of doubt, fear, and anxiety.

How many years were these words and feelings held back? All those missed opportunities because the supposed strongest man on Earth was too afraid to act.

Nevertheless, seeing Bruce in that moment, with the dawn cast upon his stunning form, Clark’s heart knew none of it mattered anymore.

“Bruce, I don’t know why the world brought us together or why it keeps doing it, and I don’t really care. I just know that when I’m with you, I’m always at my best.

Everything you said, your outlook on love, I know without a doubt those are my truest feelings for you.”

“Clark…” Bruce murmured and Clark felt unbelievably powerless under the striking blue eyes that too often left him weak.

“Sometimes it’s so hard to be around you, I can barely contain myself.” Superman laughed nervously while remembering the actions of the other Clark. The one, who despite his boldness, was just a part of Clark’s own consciousness come alive.

“And no matter what you look like or what you may become, my heart won’t stop feeling this way.” he smiled at the recollection of Bruce in female form.

“You and I already experienced so much good and bad together.” a slight memory of them sharing one body came and then flashes of their entire friendship. "And that’s why…” he gazed back at Bruce with complete warmth and candor. “I know nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, and while you were in that coma I confirmed a few things too.”

Bruce felt a tremble when Clark’s shaky hand reached out to lightly caress his cheek. His mind told him Clark shuddered, but his body knew the truth.

Clark’s voice, Clark’s eyes, even the way his breath touched his face sent tiny uncontainable tremors down Bruce’s spine.

“I don’t want to live in a world without you,” Clark sighed. “The two weeks you were asleep were pure agony, and I started to wonder what I would do if you never woke up again. That’s when I realized all the regrets I had…”

Clark’s forehead dropped to Bruce’s shoulder, and he laughed out his submission.

“I give up, Bruce. My pride, my doubt, my fears mean nothing to me anymore if it keeps me separated from you. I know now that I have to take this chance because…” he lifted his face back up and searched Bruce’s eyes. “You’re worth it.”

“So, will you.” A haze of azure ameliorated with hope flashed. “Will you take a chance on me? I promise if you allow it, I’ll do everything in my power to make you just as happy as I feel when I have you by my side.”

“Clark…”

Bruce lowered his eyes and chuckled.

“So that’s what it was…”

“Huh?” Clark unconsciously responded.

“What I’d forgotten,” Bruce answered.

“Clark Kent.” he sighed. “Superman…” he smiled. “Kal El…” he laughed. “Save your pretty promises and grand gestures…” suddenly Clark was jerked forward by the scruff of his collar. “You’ve already more than shattered my comprehension of love.”

Clark’s eyes went wide at Bruce’s voracity. Ravenously, he devoured the Kryptonian’s mouth, and all of Clark’s earlier fear and doubt crumbled at the moment of contact.

Even after being absolutely moved by Bruce’s words, none of it compared to the well of raw emotion pouring inside him.

Lips moving, tongues clashing, their bodies melded together to form a prolonged union of complete finality.

How many years did he wait for this moment, to truly savor and partake in this warmth, these feelings?

Greedily Bruce took everything he always wanted and more and Clark willing to comply.

Breathing in heavily the scent of Bruce, Clark drank and savored the lingering taste breaching every inch of his tongue.

It was a mix of teeth articulating their desperation and exemplifying the sting of long overdue need. Hungrily their mouths clashed, Bruce pressing his body as close as the confinements of his armor allowed.

Fingers wrung messily and without care through raven locks, Clark wishing to do nothing more than tear away Bruce’s cowl until eventually acting on his desire.

Once better access was granted to that bittersweet skin, Clark celebrated with kisses all across the vigilante’s swollen lips and along the curvature of his jaw.

Bruce vaguely heard the sound of titanium fibers stretching when Clark’s fingers dug into the reinforced Kevlar like paper.

He shuddered at the thought of how easily Superman could rip his suit apart.

So, caught in the moment, Bruce couldn’t and didn’t want to protest. Instead he just coaxed the hero deeper into his fervor by wrapping their legs together and sliding a knee up Clark’s inner thigh.

Clark gasped when he felt the blithe invitation. His eyes studied Bruce’s face, and Bruce answered his request by grinding their hips together.

Clark didn’t need a second offer, and Bruce voiced his amusement when his back met the closes wall.

Clark was eager but still managed to cradle Bruce’s head and shoulders from the impact. After that, the sound of heavy body armor and elastic clumsily being peeled away drowned out their ragged breaths.

Clark was fumbling with frustration at all the various fastens and straps and was rewarded with a few shocks as he bypassed the Batsuit’s security measures like minor annoyances rather than deterrents.

Bruce could’ve easily helped Clark along his way but was too preoccupied with his own exploration of Clark’s body.

Fingers ran freely up and down the Kryptonian’s well-toned and chiseled body, mouth partaking in the aforementioned delicacy before he dragged his tongue all over Clark’s throat and chest.

He ticked a little when Clark hastily yanked away his belt so both men felt a little jolt.

Clark was letting his impatience finally get the better of him, and Bruce was certain the rest of his suit had quite a few gashes a certain butler would be asking about later.

In order to incriminate himself less, Bruce assisted Clark with the task of removing the bottom half of his suit, or at least got it down past his knees.

Not much time passed before the two of them were finally coming together, bodies rocking slowly between shallow thrusts, a few muted moans sounding as their arousals slicked together.

Bruce hungrily licked his lips before wrapping a hand around the tantalizing heat pooling between their legs and slowly jerked them both off.

Clark gritted and groaned and nearly shuddered to climax. Bruce’s deft fingers worked him in ways he couldn’t even dream of, and boy, had he fantasized.

Not wanting such a forlorn ending, Clark willed all his resolve and pulled away.

Bruce grunted when he was suddenly flipped around, his palms and face pressed flush against the wall.

Admittedly, he was a little surprised by Clark’s rough treatment but also felt his blood surge with exhilaration. He then felt Clark slip back between his legs and once again their lengths were rocking together.

“ _Bruce_ ,” Clark grounded with a strangled growl, and Bruce felt his heart race. There was something rough nearly primal he’d never heard in the Kryptonian’s voice, as if his desire was being chained and threatening to break free.

Bruce trembled at the low bass and brought his forehead against the aging wood and panted. “Ju-just do it,” he commanded.

Right now, his mind was just a rush of want and need, body throbbing with fear and anticipation. He then held his breath and waited but was surprised when he felt a slick finger ease inside him and wondered how Clark managed to get it so wet. No doubt he found some form of lubricant in Bruce’s utility belt.

The moan that escaped after was one he couldn’t help. The numb ache mixed with pleasure edging his thoughts was all he could focus on before regaining any sense of voice.

After that, it was just slow agony, Clark working his entrance, stretching and torturing the vigilante until he felt he might scream. Somehow, he managed to keep his keens muted but the moment Clark found his prostate, Bruce was howling out.

“Enough!” he bucked. “Just do it!”

Clark mumbled something Bruce couldn’t quite understand. Maybe it wasn’t even in English. He then withdrew his hand and Bruce almost whimpered at the loss. Then again, he knew something more rewarding was on its way.

Clark lined himself up and slowly nudged forward before gasping out loudly. Without any warning, Bruce pushed back against him, sheathing Clark fully to the hilt.

Bruce hissed when his muscles tensed and tightened at the sharp pain.

Clark nearly came a second time.

His body was completely helpless and at Bruce’s mercy. If only Bruce knew the things he did to him.

Clark took a moment to recollect and also waited for Bruce to adjust. Once he felt the man’s impatient squirming, he started a slow thrust.

“Bruce,” Clark sighed as he pressed his lips to Bruce’s back and sprinkled light kisses everywhere his mouth came into contact.

Bruce shuddered and wondered how he managed to perceive such light caresses despite having the maddening pressure of Clark driving into him at a steadily quickening pace.

Tears started to well up in Bruce’s eyes as he wrestled with his voice.

His nails dug into the wall in a desperate struggle to physically and mentally brace himself.

It was then Bruce felt strong hands support his hips, relieving pressure off his shaky legs, and holding him in place so each thrust penetrated deeper.

The pressure, the pleasure, it was all starting to become too much.

Clark’s palms were at his back. Fingers smoothed his skin while hands stroked his leaking cock and teeth bit down into flesh.

Bruce crept closer and closer to the edge all while savoring in the sound of skin slapping against skin and Clark’s labored breaths against his ear.

“Bruce, I-” Clark’s fractured words broke and Bruce shook his head with understanding.

A trembling arm wrapped around the back of Clark’s neck and mangled his hair. Bruce then skillfully twisted his body around and captured one last messy kiss before moaning out loudly his release.

Clark continued to drive into Bruce even past the point of climax, calling out the vigilante’s name as he came.

After that, there were a few more shallow thrusts before Clark pulled completely out and collapsed onto the wall.

Luckily, he managed enough coherency to use one hand to leverage them both in place while he waited for his mind and vision to clear.

Bruce was also without words and panting heavily, body too exhausted to do anything but allow Clark to hold him.

“Wow,” was all Clark managed once he finally caught his breath.

Bruce just hummed back his contentment

“Well,” Clark mumbled as he tried to piece together his thoughts. So many years of pining and dreaming of this moment and the best he could come up with was _wow_?

While Clark continued to wrestle with his words, Bruce straightened up the clothes he was still wearing and then staggered a little towards the remnants of the things hastily thrown off. He then turned back towards Clark and simply replied.

“Clark, will you spend the morning with me?”

“Wha…” Clark stumbled, thrown off by Bruce’s casual behavior and still at a loss of his own. “S-sure…” he eventually answered. “Was there some place in particular you wanted to eat breakfast or something?”

Bruce’s lips artfully bowed. “Hm, I suppose we could get breakfast. That is if you can work up my appetite a little more.”

Clark smiled back. “Oh, I think that can be arranged.”

“Clark!” Bruce yelped when he was suddenly whisked off his feet and scooped up into the Kryptonian’s arms. If not for his shaky legs, he may have put up a fight. In the end, he just resigned and accepted it.

Clark grinned when he saw the flustered flush on Bruce’s face. The vigilante was wrestling with the embarrassment of their position but enjoying the warm embrace too much to voice his complaints.

“Now,” Clark winked as he hugged Bruce a little tighter, “let me show you where the real magic happens.” and before Bruce could respond, both heroes were speeding off towards Wayne manor.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, I had so much difficulty coming up with a fic for this bang. This is the reason I can't properly do prompts. The moment there is a need, my brain doesn't want to work, haha. In any case, I'm glad this story ended up coming together, and I had so much fun writing it. Later I realized I could've made any one of these chapters into one full story on it's own, but instead I give you five oneshots! Haha, I couldn't just choose one.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Part of being in the bang, all of us writers and artist just wanted to do something special for Superbat and all the wonderful Superbat fans out there, so I really hope I did my part and please continue to enjoy what we have in store!
> 
> *****************Well Deserved Credits********************
> 
> First of all, I just want to give thanks again to my wonderful artist and friend Katsuyacrimson. This amazing and talented artist is my first friend I ever made in this fandom, and the one who invited me to join the bang! Getting to work with Katsuchan has been a true joy and treat, and I couldn’t have been luckier to be paired together with you (it was fate). Thank you so much for all your hard work and friendship.
> 
> I also would like to give a huge shout out and thanks to my beta and friend ComposerofDiscord. Somehow you looked at all the ugliness in this story and made it a million times better (and still claim to like it, haha). You have no idea how much all your help has meant to me. I thought many times about quitting this bang, but you always encouraged me and did off sprints when I couldn’t make any of the official ones. This story truly would’ve never happened if not for you <3
> 
> I also want to express my thanks to the moderators. They worked their butts off coordinating this event doing so much behind the scene work and organizing this event with meticulous (exhausting) dedication. All of you are a true blessing to the fandom!
> 
> Finally, thank you to all my friends in the SBB chatgroup. It truly was more than just a chatroom, it was a literal support group. I’m so happy I joined this bang and made so many wonderful new friends. I've learned so much and made priceless memories. 
> 
> Thank you to all who've posted and good luck to those posting soon. I wish you the best, and I hope everyone who is supporting this bang by reading and viewing the art also enjoys the show because you’re the special participants of the bang too <3 Thanks for all your support! This fandom is the best!


End file.
